The Once and Future Queen
by Makilome
Summary: When Sarah spoke the words "You have no power over me" the magic whiplash sent the Goblin King and his entire Kingdom back in time. There, he meets his match in the formiable and beautiful Queen, Katherine of Aragon.
1. Chapter 1

1I do not own Labyrinth or The Tudors. This has been in my mind for a while. I believe Jareth would really be taken by Queen Katherine of Aragon, for she is everything a Queen should be: beautiful, strong, courageous, intelligent. He would also most likely dispise Henry, thinking him far beneath someone of Katherine's lineage!

Chapter One: When One Door Closes, A Window Opens

Jareth

I don't think she knew, just what kind of damage she would do, by saying those words! Spoiled little Sarah, who knew nothing of magic! What she had done! But in the end, I really have to thank her! For what, you say? Well, that is a bit of a complicated tale. The backlash of magic from the Labyrinth when Sarah said to me "You have no power over me!" was so great, even I took some time to gain my bearings, to realize the change that had taken place! So great was the backlash that I had been sent literally, back in mortal time! A madness took me, when I first looked around. At least my Labyrinth and home were still intact! Something about the spirit of it's place had protected itself, and in doing so, me! I watched through crystals, trying to figure out just how far back I had been sent. Even just where this realm was positioned, in the scheme of things. It appeared we were the Underground of Britain.

And as luck, or unluck depending on who you would ask, would have it, it was Britain under King Henry VIII. When I had lived in this time before, I hadn't taken the time to really engage in observing the mortal world. That only came with the passing of time. Curiosity was taking me. I wondered just how different this time really was, from where I had been only moments before. It would also be a distraction. A way to forget about the girl who stolen and stomped on my heart with no more feeling that someone squashing a cockroach underfoot! The more I thought on it, the more I despised myself! To be taken in by such a girl! She did not have what it took to be a Queen! She was to soft, wouldn't know how to rule, understand the burden of power. The price of it. The demand on my magic, to seek out wished away children was gone! At first, this troubled me, but as days began to pass, I felt a strong sense of freedom from this!

I decided that I would interact with this time, like I had never done before! The Labyrinth could not be forgotten, of course not! This is a time however that I could go to and fro and no one would question it. So I went above ground, and assumed the roll of a foreign lord. A distant relative so far down the line to not inherit but enough dignity to be a regular at any court I chose. And as Britain's call was alway's the strongest, it was here that I turned. With my power I created the credentials needed, to be presented to the King. Easy enough as well to gain what I needed, a fine horse, proper attire for the age. It had been along time, since I had really last indulged in the luxury of velvet, silk, lace. It was the most difficult to change my strange hair. I used illusions, made it look all one length. I tied it back at the nape of my neck, french style with a black ribbon.

I took the name, Lord Jareth Valois of Burgundy. I intended on impressing the king so much that I would be put high in his favor. Creating thus a better way in which to view how this world was ruled. I walked pass ancient halls, be lead by one of the king's pages. I admired the structure. Men of this time had more imagination than the ones that were to follow in their wake. During this time, they still had a sense of majesty about them. Henry, I was told, was fond of extravagance, and would spare no expense in decoration. Had to admire that about the man! I always enjoyed those with true imaginations!

It was early evening, and I came to a lively court lit with the light of many candles. There a young man, who looked more like a young boy, with dark hair and blue eyes sat on his throne. He actually held a remarkable resemblance to Sarah, with the same sense of entitlement, or so it seemed at first glance. It was the woman though, to his right hand, that caught my attention! Regal, she was! Clothed in a dark dress with gold accents. Half her dark black hair was visible underneath her dark hood and veil. She had beautiful, deep set light green-blue eyes. She held herself proudly, and there was a certain knowledge in her glance. The sense of misery though was heavily upon her! It seemed to make her stand out all the more, above everyone else in the court. This was one that in her very bearing looked BORN to rule.

The contrast between her and the boy-king beside her couldn't be greater. It was she, who first caught sight of me. She leveled me with her gaze, and for a moment, I felt that this mere mortal could read in me all of my secrets! It was the gaze of a sorveign who knew their place! I reluctantly looked back to the boy-king, Henry. He was sulking in his chair. He only lit up when a young attrative girl, with chestnut hair and flashing dark eyes entered the room. He stared at her, like a man obsessed, right in front of his Queen! Her pro-offered hand to him was rebuffed. That look of sadness in her only increased. Whispers could be heard from all over the court. I heard the most shocking thing I could ever hear, from them. "This is the girl he wants to divorce the Queen for!"

If I weren't such a good actor, my jaw would of been seen to jump to the floor! Trade a Queen for a Commoner? I watched, as she simply nodded with sad acceptance. I couldn't understand any of it! A song had begun, a nice, lilting dance. The King took the arm of the girl with chestnut hair, the Queen looked on. Not one tear visible. Not one emotion could be seen, except in her eyes. It had been a while now, since I had danced. And the beautiful Queen looked to be a great partner. I decided upon a bold move. Before even I had properly been received by the royal couple, I was going to approach her Majesty, and ask her to dance! I heard whispers, as I made my way up to her. I bowed low, and strangely felt no sense of shame in it. It seemed natural, that I, an immortal King of the Fae, should bow to her.

"Your majesty, I am Lord Jareth Valois of Burgundy, and I would be honored if you would do me the pleasure of having this dance with you." I said. I watched her take a measure of me. She found me pleasing to the eye. I smirked inwardly. Not even one such as she was immune! A blush stole over her cheeks, her sadness temporarily gone. Suddenly she looked years younger. "I am to old for such pleasures, young sir. I am sure there are other pretty maidens you would rather dance with." she said. "Nonsense, you are by far the most beautiful and worthiest of any woman in this room. You are never to old to dance, lady." I said. I put all my charm into it. I boldly stepped closer, bowed, and dramticly offered my arm. "If you insist, my Lord! She said, a since of mirth coming over her.

I heard the room almost stop, in shock, when she took my arm and I led her to the floor. The King's expression was unreadable. He continued to dance with the girl who I now thought to be his mistress. It turned out, what I had thought had been true. The Queen was by far the most graceful, most skilled dancer not only on the floor, but out of all who I had danced with in the past thousand years! Her foot fall was light, and to lift her was to lift air! Her laughter rang through the hall, and I smiled in spite of my self. We finished the dance all to quickly. I bowed, and whispered for only her to hear. "See, in this room madam, you have no rival. Any who believe otherwise is a fool!" I saw her pain again return, when she looked over at Henry staring into the eyes of his mistress. She whispered back "If only all believed that." Aloud she said "Thank you, kind sir, that is the most fun I've had in some time!"

It was then, it would seem, I would get my proper introduction. The King had watched everything closely. After he and the Queen had retaken their seats, he called for me. "Who might you be, who dance so prettily with my wife?" he asked. "Lord Jareth Valois of Burgundy, your Majesty. Though all I have is the title. I came here to seek a place of my own, out of the watchful eyes of older brothers who would rather run me through then look at me. I brought my credentials." I handed them to the King. He looked them over quickly. He handed them to the Cardinal, standing to his left. "He checks out majesty." he said, after briefly looking over the paper work. "Welcome to our dominion, Lord Valois. If it is your desire to become our loyal subject, we will set a time for you to take the oath. After that time, it would do us pleasure to have you about the court.

If you proove a good and humble servant, perhaps you can win something that is worthy of your title. We welcome you with open arms to England!" he said heartily. He was so good at hiding his true intent! Perhaps my original assessment had been taken to quick. I bowed low. "I'm am in your Majesty's debt" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

1I do not own the Tudors or Labyrinth. What if Sarah was indeed NOT the first person to beat the Labyrinth, but unlike her, Princess Catalina (Katherine) did not choose to destroy it?

Chapter Two: My Catalina

Jareth

I had taken the King's oath, as much as it stuck in my mouth. I was so far above the man, it was like how far humans are from touching the substance that touch the skies! I was however, the consummate actor. The Queen though, she was looking at me in a peculiar manner the whole time. She looked as though she had seen me before and was trying to place me. To her credit, she was not the only one having that feeling. Something about her manner, her eyes, was very familiar to me! I couldn't for the life of me figure it out! Still, out of all of those who flocked about King Henry's court, it was still she that seemed to hold the real power. I do not think Henry percieved just how beloved she was, by his people, by the majority of his own court! Or he just didn't care! The man was a fool. Not that he wasn't intelligent, he was! I was impressed by the man's learning, his passion, his drive! He had all the makings of a great prince, but his ego and his pride made him fall short, and allowing himself to be lead by the nose by a Commoner turned him into a joke.

A joke, but a dangerous one! One that could have my head cut off, were I mortal, as soon as look at me! I kept my mouth shut, either way about his Great Matter. I gritted my teeth every time that Whore, as the ambassador, Chapuys called her, passed by. I found that I liked the man. Highly intelligent, and utterly loyal to Katherine, he alone dared raise his voice openly in dissent against the Queen's treatment. As for she, Anne Boelyn, I think I now understood just what Sarah could turn into someday, if something did not happen to change her. And that something was not me, nor my Labyrinth! She was openly and haughtily displaying the favor of the King in front of the Queen, even as she served as one of her ladies! Such behavior would not be allowed, in my Kingdom. Then again, in my Kingdom, I would NEVER treat any I chose as my Queen with such disgrace! Never, no matter how unhappy with her I may be, would I EVER let a subject treat her the way Anne treated her! Such an offense is considered treason!

Nevertheless, I found myself high in King Henry's favor. I was an excellent hunter, for I have enhanced senses that come with being a Fae, and could spot, aim, and target a deer and nail him from several feet away! After our first hunt together, we had the deer we had brought down, or so HE said, for one of the dishes for dinner. During that dinner, the King presented me with a gift. He had a very talented artist mount and decorate the antlers of the buck I had brought down, with my name engraved on the plaque. "So you will always remember our first hunt together, Lord Valois! We would love it, if you would join us again soon! Perhaps even take your place with us against the French!" he said. I bowed lowly, accepting my gift. "Be sure to thank master Hobeiln. He is a masterful artist." he said, as he rose me up himself. Quietly he said to me "I would speak to you privately, but not now. I will send for you." "Your wish is my command, your Majesty" I responded, smiling at the irony.

I took my seat once more and looked up. The Queen was gazing at me, with what looked to be recongnition! She gave me a smile, one that sent a chill down my spine, and had me wracking my brain for how I could possibly know this grand lady amongst the mere carp in comparison that surrounded her. It vexed me, but it seemed that even after dinner, things would wait until after I had spoken privately with the King. As we finished the venison, among other succulunt dishes, and I was pondering stealing one of King Henry's chefs for my own realm, one of the Queen's ladies, Elizabeth her name was, silently came up to me, and without saying a word, silently slipped a piece of parchment sealed with the Queen's seal in wax into my hand. "Show this to no one." she whispered to me. I nodded, as she was gone as soon as she came. I headed towards the back, making sure to use concealment, they only saw what I wished for them to. "My husband wishes to speak privately with his favorite new comer. So does that new comer's new Queen. There is something I must say to you, out of ear shot of my ladies.

The Cardinal has spies amongst them, and those at court. I know however, that I may trust you. Only you, my faithful Elizabeth, and Ambassador Chapuy. I know your ability for getting into the most unlikely of places, so meet me in the Queen's chapel, after your private audience with the King." she wrote. She signed it differently than she usually would. For it read "Queen Katherine of Aragon, the Infanta of Spain." That word! I knew it! Once again I felt fustrated. I was missing something, something big! I looked over at the Queen, who sent only a nod in my direction. She then got that same look of misery, looking over at her so called "husband" leaving silently, with Anne on his arm. There was no way I would EVER concede to take that Whore's side, new man or not, if that was what he wanted to see me about, I would perhaps have to leave sooner than intended. That sent a pang through me. I respected, admired the Queen, I didn't want to leave her alone to these pack of wolves!

I left soon for my quarters, and it was an half hour, before King Henry's page had come for me. His code, for spies of the Queen was "A friend seeks your audience." I inwardly smirked. The Queen was 20 steps ahead of the boy king! He didn't stand a chance! Outwardly I schooled my features into an excited smile, which was returned by the page boy. He led me silently through candle lit halls, to what appeared to be the King's bed chamber. He opened the door. Before the page could speak, Henry's voice wafted through the door. "Come in, my Lord! We have anxiously awaited your company." he said. I walked in, surprised to find the man still fully clothed and not with the Whore! "Shut the door behind you, page. We don't want this getting out." he said. I bowed low. "Your majesty!" I said. Oh how I hated the charade! It was he who should bow before me, and fear! Like at the dinner before, he raised me.

"In a short time, you have become one of my closest companions. Except for Charles here." It was then that I noticed Charles Brandon, the King's favorite, and husband to his sister. "With things proceeding as they are with Our Great Matter, we don't feel that we can fully trust the Emperor. We know, through you as well as other sources, that though you have but a title from Burgundy, that you are well thought of by your own people. If we war with France, is it a possibility that we can ally ourselves with Burgundy?" he asked. I couldn't help it. I laughed heartily! I also inwardly praised myself for keeping up with the Burgundian ambassador! "Your Majesty, no one hates the French more than Burgundians! That includes what is left of the royal blood line! Burgundy would leap at a chance of an alliance against the French!" I said. The King smiled, as did Charles, who fixed me with a knowing smile. "That is good! That is very good, Lord Valois! We would have you take the seat of honor, along with your ambassador at court!

You please us, and your loyalty touches us! You are an honorary Englishmen! Now come! A toast to new friends!" he said heartily. I couldn't help but be impressed once again. The man was two-faced, and talented in the arts of a Machivellian prince! Charles poured the three glasses for us. The King raised his glass and said "To new friends, and to the demise of all our common foes!" he said. We clanked our glasses together and all drank deeply of the red wine chosen by the King. "You know, your majesty, the French like to parade themselves as the greatest of wine makers, but I find that I prefer English wine!" I said. He laughed, and put his arm around my shoulders. I had to fight not to flinch. "Now that's loyalty, aye Charles? You do your adopted country and your sorveign proud! It is to bad that your own family could not see your worth! But their loss is our gain!" he said. I smiled, pretended to be honored by his attention. I was thankful when the page had returned, and our audience was over.

Charles stood up. "No, let me take him back. I would like to better know our new friend." he said. The man was more intelligent that he let on, or indeed he even allowed himself to know! He led me to the middle of the dark tunnels, taking a short cut towards my quarters. "The King likes you a great deal. He does not trust many, and he is counting on you! I know you have no love for the Lady Anne." he said. I started to speak but he shook his head. "I and my wife have no love for her either. We all do what we must, Lord Valois. No matter what happens, I must know that you will do nothing to injure his Majesty! Even if you do not care for his behavior." he said. "I swore an oath, and I never make promises lightly, your Grace. I will keep my silence on his Great Matter, in spite of how much it gauls me to see him led around so by a Commoner!" I said vehemently. He smiled, knowingly. "That is all I needed to hear, my Lord." he said. It was silent, on the way back to my quarters.

My mind was on my next meeting, and my anxiety rose. No one, not even Sarah had produced such feelings in me! Charles left me silently. I smiled when I felt the rise of my magic. It was always my comfort. I appeared instantly in the Queen's private Chapel. It was beautiful, with small mosiacs on the floor, the Virgin and Child beautifully captured in sculpture upon a marble altar with images from the New Testement carved into it. I saw her come in, in a velvet robe, her hair shinned in the light of the candles. She was truly, from that moment on, the most beautiful mortal I had ever seen! She smiled, as she approached me, and I choked, when I saw her bow. "Your Majesty, it has been many years!" she said. She looked up from where she knelt, with a smile I had not seen on her while here, but one I could never forget! She rose, I gave her my hand. "It took me a long while, to remember everything. So much has happened since my foolish wish.

But I remember you, Goblin King! She said, leveling me with her gaze. My eyes softened, and inwardly, I felt so stupid for not knowing on the moment I saw her, just who she was! "Catalina, my Catalina!" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

1I do not own Labyrinth or the Tudors. I have never asked this durring my stories before, but someone, be kind enough to REVIEW! And be gentle, remembering I am still rather new at this. :)

Chapter Four: Remembrances

Jareth

No, I hadn't forgotten my Catalina. To be truthful, SHE was probably why I fell for Sarah in the first place! The dark hair, the eyes, even the selfishness! But with Catalina, it was far more than that. She simply had in her what all aristocrats have, that sense that she was born to rule! Even then, she felt the burden of that responsibility. Her "foolish wish" as she had call it, and her trip through the Labyrinth had been the only break she ever had from the constant grooming and strict regiment that had been her life up to that point. It appeared it had remained so! I had been put off by her, at first. She was arrogant, demanding, confrontational! She displayed none of the fear all the others had before her! Though not the strongest, nor the fastest, she beat my Labyrinth, the first one to ever do so, by her high intelligence and her determination, and her sense of duty that kept her on her feet when everyone else would have fallen. Even then, she had a majesty about her, she was use to being in command, and yes, I had fallen, HARD! Though she had broken my heart, it was not the same as it had been with Sarah.

She had not wanted to leave, or so it seemed to me at the time. Yet, like most of those with royal blood, she could not follow her own will. To much was at stake, and when she had wished her sister here, she was just about to board the ship for England, to be married! She had been 16 then. She left because she had to, it was as simple as that. I could never hate her for that, it only had increased my wonder at her! She did not rage against fate, as I would have done! She believed all this had been determined by God, and that this was a test, and she would not be prooved unfaithful! She was the first and the last who would stop in the Labyrinth just to say her Rosary! And there she was, now, aged and tested again and again, and more beautiful now then last I saw her! I looked down at her. "What has this world done to you, my Catalina?" I asked her softly, my eyes sad. A bitter laugh bubbled out of her. "Oh, nothing but break my heart, take from me all my children but one, take my husband, and now would take my crown!" she replied bitterly.

"Tell me everything. I want to know how it has come to, all this..." I trailed off. "I don't think we have the time for that, Jareth. I do not think for a moment that my maids ears aren't pushed up against the door even now. If I stay in here to long, they will wonder what is going on, and it will be reported to the Cardinal, then to Henry, in the worse manner possible, just to taint me all the more and humiliate me!" she replied, looking at the ground. Anger was slowly boiling in me. That boy king was lucky to even have such a Queen! One who, in spite of everything, had loved him even though he had betrayed her over and over again! She who had more royal blood in her pinky then he had throughout his entire body! "It appears you don't remember everything. Remember, I can stop time, if I wish, and I would do it for you. Please?" I pleaded. A slow smile, tinged with sadness, but not bitterness appeared on her face. "Very well. Best get comfortable, this may take a while!" she said. She raised herself up from the seat she had taken, next to me. I felt that knot that was my power, unleashed a small part of it, and so time stopped.

"It is done." I said. I looked at her expectantly. "Impatient as ever, I see! It's good to know that some never change!" she replied. "When I had left you, I boarded the ship soon after, to start my long journey to England. The conditions were horrid, the trip took far longer than we intended, for there were constant storms. When I had reached England, it took a while for me to readjust myself so I looked the proper royal. I had been accepted by King Henry VII and Queen Elizabeth Tudor. I was given a grand wedding, but was married to a young boy, Prince Arthur Tudor, who was only 15! We were both so young, and afraid, that nothing happened that wedding night. But to my humiliation, I heard Arthur say to his servants "Come groom, and give me a glass of water, for last night I was in the midst of Spain!" she said, angry even in remembrance. I bit back a growl and waited for her to continue. "We were sent to Ludlow castle, as the Prince and Princess of Wales, to learn how to rule. But the enviorment was harsh, and I never got to learn if Arthur could improve with age, for sickness took him, and he died.

After that it was a long limbo! I was utterly convinced that God had selected me to become the Queen of England, and so I bargained, manipulated, intrigued with the best of them to see that I was not long after betrothed to the King's other son. Prince Henry, Duke of Cornwall. I however spent years in limbo. My father, King Ferdinand and King Henry continued to argue over whether or not my full dowry had been paid! It took years, to get my father to comply, only because the fragile alliance was too important, and he needed an ally in his Crusade against the Moors. How ever, after pressuring him, the King got his son to repudiate his betrothal to me, and everything was almost lost. Till Queen Elizabeth died, and my sister's husband had also died. I became a temporary ambassador, working to fix it so that King Henry would wed my sister, the Queen Dowager Juana. It did not go through, but he treated me more kindly after. It was very sudden, when he died.

I thought all was lost, and I would soon return in disgrace to Spain, when the unexpected happened! A young man, throughly handsome, with dark hair and flashing eyes, came riding up to my castle, like a bat out of hell, as the saying goes. He came in quickly and litterally swept me off my feet! I was to learn later that he had fallen for me when he had escorted me on my wedding day to Arthur, when he was only ten years of age. He said to me "Come, my Infanta, let us finally be wed!" and kissed me, full of passion. I didn't know what to think. I had become an English woman in most ways, but some of the ways of the English still had me more confused than anything! My first child had been a miscarriage. Back then, he was nothing but kind. He had his affairs then, but it seemed his heart was in my keeping. He had told me "We are yet young, we will have more children. And not long after I concieved again, and he was overjoyed! This child I managed to carry to term, and it was a boy!

So much excitement there was! Fireworks, a joust! He was my Sir Loyal Heart!" she stopped, tears threatening. She wiped them away, impatiently, and continued. "The infant died, in my arms, from the sweating sickness that ravaged our subjects. After that I miscarried, over and over and over again! His heart began to turn to me, and more and more he sought mistresses amongst my ladies. But none of his liaisons were ever serious, then. They always would be soon over. And I was still beautiful, then. He would always come back, even if only for a night. During one of those nights, I conceived again." At those words her entire demeanor had changed. She had a smile on her face. Her eyes were lit, she was just Catalina, again in that moment. "I carried to term, a baby girl. Princess Mary, the Pearl of my world! You should see her! She excels in all her studies. I am told she is already becoming quite proficient on the lute! Whatever Henry fills towards me, he has always showered her with affection!

As for me, I have the love of the English people, which has meant everything to me, in my time of sadness. Everything changed with that girl, that Anne Boelyn! I do not understand what makes her different from all the others, other than that she is the only woman in court who denies him her bed! Since then, my daughter has been ripped from me, sent to Ludlow castle. The Cardinal conspires against me, my husband, my own lady-in-waiting! She humiliates me in every way she can! She is the unoffical Queen, and I have lost much of what I once had to uphold my dignity! All my Spanish servants have left long ago. The letters from my nephew, Emperor Charles and his ambassador have been my only comforts! I defend my title with all I have. I was annointed by God to this position! No man, not even Henry, can remove that from me! Do you know, that the Cardinal came to me yesterday? He told me I should repeidiate, and go into a nunnery!" She exclaimed the last.

"Henry seeks every way to publicly humiliate me. He hangs on to that girl, being led by the nose like a horse in a bit, and he can't even see it! He avoids me like I am death itself! What have I done, be treated this way? I have been a good wife, a good queen! I took the field in the defense of this land! It means nothing to him! He would have his Whore in my place! I have my heart ripped out and served to me by him every single day! He has his entire retinue play court to her!" she cried, bitter tears streaming down her face. It took all of me, every part of my being, to not appear in the King's room and run the bastard through with his own sword! How dare he? Just who the hell did he think he was, that he could treat her like this? He owed the very legitimacy of his throne to her! I couldn't suppress the growl, nor my anger. I softened, when I saw her sad smile. "Temper still the same too, I see!" she said. She sat back down. Before she could do anything to stop it, I grabbed her hand and held it with my own and used my other hand to turn her face towards me and wipe her tears.

"I would have never, EVER treated you this way, Catalina!" I said. "I know. If only my life had even been something that I could do with whatever I would! But it never has been. If it had been so, I would have never left!" I felt my heart stop, at her words. "What do you owe this place, this bastard of a king now? Are you not free of your duty to him, by his very own actions? You don't have to stay here." he replied, hopeful and terrified! "I wish it were so, but it is not. I am still married to him. I am the Queen of this country, and I can not turn my back on that. Or on my daughter, who Anne hates, and wants to turn into a bastard! I have to fight for what is mine!" she said. Even in her sadness her strength, her iron will shown through. "You have grown, Infanta. But I can't just leave you here alone, to suffer this! I will wait, and wait, and wait. You WILL have what's yours! And you will be happy again, I swear it!" I said.

"Perhaps, we shall see, in time." she replied. She removed her hand from mine. "Now we must return to this bitter world." she said. I moved fast, acting impolsive, and did something for all the times I had hadn't been able to, and wouldn't be able to, at least for a while. I kissed her hard, and passionately, and she was in shock one moment, responded in kind the next and then turned abruptly away in the next. "You shouldn't have done that." she said when she had turned away. I came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Why not? No matter what happens here, you were, have always been, and shall always be MINE, Catalina. And I will have you, however long it takes. An ironic laugh bubbled out of her. "You may wait for a very long time." she replied. "What is time for me? I can wait forever!" I replied, snarking. She put on a mocking voice. "It's only forever, it's not that long at all!" she said. I laughed. "Exactly!" I said in her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

1I do not own Labyrinth or the Tudors. Jareth dreams of the past.

Chapter Four: Of Royal Wills

Jareth

Not long after our tak, I felt that old calling, that pulling on my magic. It appeared duty still called after all. I left silently, well out of the royal eye sight when I took my owl shape and made my way to a small village in Northern England. A young peasent child, who looked to be about en years old had wished away his five year old sister because he flet she got all the attention! The youth had no desire to reclaim her, but feared the wrath of God should he not try, so he took the offer to run the Labyrinth to get her back. The young firl's name had been Arrol, and apparently she had created havoc in my kingdom before I had arrived! It didn't take much, to put things back together, but that was hardly the point!

None though, not even Sarah Williams had anything on the Spanish Infanta that battled wits with me all those years ago. Our first meeting brought a smile now, but back then, I couldn't have been more angry! She hadn't wavered under my gaze, she held no fear of me! She was the first and last to react to me in such a way! How hard I tried to trip her up! I was feeling exhausted, at that moment. So many emotions had ran through me, and the use of my magic had taken a toll as well. I found myself dissapointed, when checking on young Arrol's brother I found he had fallen in the Bog of Eternal Stench. I took pity on him, turning him into a goblin instead of carrying out the usual sentence of death. Just being around Catalina again had made me more merciful!

Not long after, I made sure the goblins knew I was not to be disturbed, on pain of death, and made my way to my Quarters. I rested upon my bed, hands behind my head, my thoughts turning to her again. How strong she had become! She had fulfilled and surpassed all the promise I had saw in her as a young girl! She was everything a Queen should be! Yet the boy king would replace her with the Whore? It didn't just anger me, it perplexed me! Anne Boelyn didn't even belong on the same battlefield as Catalina of Aragon! All these things came to me as I drifted off to sleep.

*flashback of the confrontation of Princess Catalina of Aragon, Infanta of Spain and Jareth, the Goblin King; Jareth's Dream as told by Narrator*

He was bored. No bored didn't even BEGIN to cover how he felt. It had been a year since the Labyrinth had last had a Challenger. The old myths no longer held sway over the minds of the young, since Christianity had replaced paganism. He wondered about a change in strategy. This was an Age of Learning, perhaps he should publish a tale, something to catch the minds of young readers. The idea fired his imagination, so he decided to make a trial run of it. Producing the tale had been easy. It took him a while, to find the right person to try his new approach on. An intelligent young girl, no older than 16 was walking through the Spanish market place he had chosen with a servent girl following behind her.

She was beautiful, with shining ebonu hair, deep set eyes that were a light blue-green. She had a long, swan's neck and she held herself proudly. Her gown was silver and dark blue, and her head was covered with a silver veil. She was definately of noble blood! The young girl looked focused, as she looked through the book seller's booth. Jareth moved in closer, disguised as another shopper, to hear what she was saying. "But I have read all of these Alexene! I want somethingdifferent! Something fantastical to read while on my journey! Come now, surely this is not all you have!" he heard her exclaim. "Well your highness, there is this one book that just came in this morning. But surely you wouldn't be interested in a book on fairies..." he was soon interupted. "Show it to me!" she commanded.

"But your Majesty,..." the bookseller tried again. "Show me Alexene!" she said. How interesting, the young girl was royal! Things just had decidedly become more interesting! Jareth smiled to himself and watched as she took the red, leather bound book in her hands. Watched her eyes light up as she scanned the pages. "This is absolutely perfect! I'll take it!" she exclaimed. He watched as the servant paid for the book, and as they both walked away. Now all he had to do was wait! He returned to his Labyrinth and began to spy on her as she rad his book. She had a certin air about her, a sense of presence that was rare amongst mortals. Though demanding, she was king to her servents and was a VERY devout Christian!

It was a week after she had bought the book, when she was only half way through, when the moment he had been waiting for arrived. She was on the Spanishe coast with a younger girl, who shared family resemblance with her, preparing to board a great ship with white sails. The younger firl was running around madly with a gold collar with a beautiful cross on it in her small hands. "Juana, give THAT BACK NOW! We don't have time for this!" yelled the older girl. "NO! You'll just have to leave without it!" the younger girl snapped back. This went on for what seemed to be an hour. The older girl was clearly angry and exhausted. "Juana, I wish the goblins would come to take you away, RIGHT NOW!" and there it was, his cue!

The sky immediately darkened, and there was a large crack of lightening striking in the sky. The older girl stopped cold! A yelp came out of the younger girl, Juana. She was deeply afraid. He sentthe panicked girl to his castle and made his way to the older girl. No emotion accept the slightest hint of anger crossed her face. "Alright Goblin King, you have had your fun, now return the Princess Juana at once!" she commanded. "How dar you speak to me in such a manner! I am the Goblin King, you said the words, we play by MY RULES! You do not command me, LITTLE GIRL!" he snapped at her. Still nothing changed in her features. She approached, entirely without fear!

She was inches from him when she jabbed her finger into his chest as she spoke. "You are in MY realm! I am Catalina of Aragon! Princess of Wales and Infanta of Spain! Therefore I hold sway here! You WILL obey me! Now return Princess Juana!" she countered. Just who did she think she was, to presume that she could command him! Jareth couldn't even remember the last time he had been so angered! "You read the book princess! You know the rules! We don't have time for your prattle. If you are quite done being an insolent child, we will move on!" he replied sneering. "If you didn't notice, I'm about to leave, I don't have time to run your Labyrinth!" she responded in kind.

"Look around you, Catalina! Time has stopped! Should you suceed, both you and your sister will return to this time, and it will be as though no time has passd. Now will you come or no?" he asked. "I will take your test! I will beat your infernal Labyrinth, and then I shall deal with YOU!" she answered back, her words laced with venom. He roughtly grabbed the Infanta's arm, leaving a mark, as they left the coast for his kingdom. She yanked it out of his grasp upon arrival. "I'd rather not waste time. Let's get this over with!" She commanded

*end flashback, Dream*

Jareth

I smiled, upon waking. What a firebrand she was, my Catalina! I was bombarded with old emotions. I thought about her young child, the Princess Mary, her only light in this dark world. I wondered what this child was like, who would have been mine, had not her mother been the Infanta of Spain. I wondered what she looked like, if she shared her mother's temperment. The girl suffered meerly because her mother was Catalina, and she refused to forsake her! Though I would continue to keep silent on the Great Matter, I would speak up for the little princess! She afterall had nothing really to do with any of it! The more I thought on it, the more strong the urge became, to meet the child.

I also wanted to ease the pain that bastard of a king caused my Catalina by seperating her from her child! I crafted a gift, just for her, to be kept secret. So she might gaze on and mark her daughter's progress anytime she desired too. A crystal, trained specifically on Mary. My time to return Aboveground was close. I prepared to take my leave and smiled in anticipation of seeing my Queen again. And so she was! Waiting really was nothing for me. I would save her from that place!


	5. Chapter 5

1I do not own Labyrinth or the Tudors. This chapter is a bit depressing, but things shall get good, I swear! :)

Chapter Five: We all Fall Down

"Ring around the rosie,

Pocket full of posies

Ashes, ashes

WE ALL FALL DOWN!"

-Ring Around the Rose, children's nursery rhyme

Jareth

I was thinking of an old nursery rhyme, the one that was crafted in the aftermath of the Black Death. The last part of the ditty summed up the horror I felt over all that had passed after my return from the Labyrinth. "Ashes, ashes we all fall down!" had proven true for the very best of Henry's court. Those who dared to tell him the truth, to call him out on his actions. I maintained my silence, as much as I hated it! Like a vindictive child, he struck out in revenge after Catalina's triumph at the trail at Black Friars. Her performance had been magnificent! She went, wearing the jewels of all the queens of England to fight for the dignity of that title! Her gown had been black with white pearls sewn into a pattern, her hair swept back underneath her grand tiara. She entered the building with a poise that the boy king would never match!

There was a knowing smile on her lips, a bitter amusement about her as the King gave his speech. I silently willed her strength. She stood up from her seat, walked across the floor and knelt at his feet. "Sir, I beseech you for all the love that hath been between us, let me have justice and right, take of me some pity and compassion, for I am a poor woman, and a stranger, born out of your dominion. I have here no friend and much less indifferent counsel. I flee to you, as to the head of justice in this realm... I take God and all the world to witness that I have been to you a true, humble, and obedient wife, ever comfortable to your will and pleasure... being always well pleased and contended with all things wherein you had any delight or daliance...

I loved all those whom ye have loved, only for your sake, whether I had cause or no, and whether they were my friends or enemies. This 20 years or more I have been your true wife and by me ye have had many children, although it has pleased God to call them from this world, which hath been no default in me... And when ye had me at first" she glared at the Cardinals "I take God as my judge, I was a true maid without touch of man! And whether or not this be true or no, I put it to your conscience!" She raised herself up, and walked out then, though called back over and over. The look on Henry's face was priceless! I followed silently, un noticed, as she exited the building. There was an explosion of applause outside! Cheers, salutes, a huge show of support from one of the largest crowds I had ever seen!

Shouts of "God bless the Queen of Hearts!" was heard. Her eyes sparkled, wet with tears of gratitude for the love that the English people were showering her with! I moved as fast as I could, and managed to skip in to her retinue just as they passed out of the eyesight of the crowd. I couldn't have been more proud of her! Just behind her, in a whisper barely audible, that only she could hear, I said "Well done Infanta, well done!" It was after that one glorious moment that things began to fall a part. She was ordered to leave, sent off to a dismal castle, her expenses cut down so low she had an income of a commoner! It looked like a funeral, the day she left the palace. A small crowd of LOYAL courtiers gathered, all dressed in black, as she was. In that crowd I was surprised to see the kings favorite, Charles Brandon, who grasped her hand and gave her a look of sympathy.

Sir Thomas More was also there. "Fear not your majesty! For the crowd will be much greater, and far more merrier upon your return!" he said with sincerity. I was the last she spoke to, before boarding her carriage. "Strength my Catalina! Hold on! I will come to you as often as I can! Endure, for a short while. Then I WILL save you from this place! You will not suffer long, I swear it!" I kept my voice low. She simply nodded, saying aloud, for I was disguised in a friars habbit "Thank you Father." Then Sir Thomas helped her up into the carriage and we all watched in silence till it passed out of sight. Her absense cast an ominous shadow over the court, even over Henry himself! He became darker, more prone to anger, snapping at anyone who dared disagree with him about anything, no matter how small.

The only smiles he gave were all reserved for the Lady Anne, who had him eatting out of her hand! Never had I seen a prince debase himself like this before! It became more and more difficult each day to keep up the charade. I longed to reveal to him who I REALLY was and exact justice upon him, which he so richly deserved! Indeed I would rant about it sometimes, when I could get away, stop time, see my Catalina. It was her, or more accurately my love and respect for her that kept me from doing exactly that! Many times when I would appear in the closet that now served as her chapel, I found her gazing into the crystal I had given her, watching her daughter, Princess Mary. They would not even allow the child permission to write to her! Time drw on, and I watched helplessly as she languished in that place!

The worst however was a shock even to me! It was evening, and the sky was unusually dark, when I came to her. She was in but a white cotton chemise, her hair unbound, her face all too pale! She was on her knees before a statue of the Virgin and the Christ Child, tears falling, body trembling! Chills went up and down my spine at the sight! I came up behind her, knelt down, and put my arms around her and only relaxed after I finally felt her lean back against me. I brushed back a lock of her hair with one hand. "Catalina, what's wrong? What's happened?" I asked. "It seems I am to return the jewels of the queens of England to the King, or he will take his fatherly love from OUR DAUGHTER! He wishes to stain this last legacy of his ancestors by bestowing them upon his Whore!

I have heard he has broke from Rome, and says he is now the Head of the Church of England! He will have THEM make our marriage nothing! What have I done to deserve this?" she cried. All I could do was hold her, hardly being able to contain my rage at the boy king! But a thought was forming in my mind. "If all this is true, what reason do you have now to stay? You need suffer no longer! You owe him and his court nothing more! Come back with me! Let me take you out of this place!" I pleaded with her. She turned slowly, to face me. "Do you not think I haven't thought about it? Been tempted beyond reason?" she replied, tears still spilling down her cheeks. I wiped them with a thumb. "Then why do you remain?" I asked her softly. "If I did as I desired, if I left with you, here, and now, what would become of my Mary?

Who would speak for her, defend her rights, if I am gone?" she asked. We both knew the answer. "But when, when will the time come, Infanta?" I asked, after an hour of holding her and silence. "I do not know." she said sadly. "I have to go, Catalina" I said softly. "I know." before I turned to go she embraced me and I pulled her tight against me. "Will you still wait for me?" she asked, desperate. I pulled back, to see her face. "I'll wait forever, Catalina, how ever long it takes!" I siad. She did something then that shocked me. She pulled me back in and kissed me softly and then jolted back, shocked by her own actions. I wasn't having it! Now I pulled her back in, responding in kind, passionately. Before leaving her, I said two things.

"Remember that you are MINE Infanta, and I fully intend on taking back that which belongs to me! And always remember that forever, dearest, isn't that long at all!" I saw a ghost of a smile upon her face, before I faded, finding myself back in the quarters the King had assigned to me. It wasn't long, before Catalina's predictions came true. The boy king broke with Rome and remade the Church, placing his puppet, Thomas Cramner at it's head as the Archbishop of Canterbury. After he and his newly created Marquise of Pembroke, Anne Boelyn had returned the marriage of he and Catalina had been made null and void, and his secret marriage to the Whore had been declared valid! I wasn't going to just let the bastard get away with it! So I began to craft a plan, a way that his long dormant conscience would start to call him out on his actions.


	6. Chapter 6

1I do not own Labyrinth or the Tudors. Jareth meets the Princess Mary.

Chapter Six: The Princess Mary

Jareth

I watched as my precious Catalina went down hill after that. She, who had always been so strong, was loosing faith, and beginning to blame hersefl for what had happened. Never more had I wanted someone's death! I would return, sometimes to find her unable to stand! If I were to reach her, I knew now I had to go beyond her. To the one who care for her above all others, except herself, the true princess of the realm, Princess Mary! I found her, in tears, outside Hatfield where she had been forced to tend the Whore's daughter. I held nothing against Elizabeth, she was not to blame any more than Mary was. But my hatred for Henry and Anne Boelyn knew no bounds! It was ironic, that I had to sue for my place at the Whore's side in order to save she who she wished destroyed above all others! She had come to Hatfield in order to make a last ditch effort to get the Princess to accept her as Queen.

I thought she did it mainly to appease Henry, who was, in spite of all the rumors, very fond of her. The moment I saw the girl I knew who she was! Though auborn in color, the waves and curls of her long hair was her mother's. Her eyes were also Catalina's. She had Henry's height and his pale skin. Her dress was entirely black, devoid of all adornment, except the white lace at the collar. The top half of her hair was swept back into a braid while the rest ran freely down her back. The sorrow was so evident in her I was sure it would break the heart of Lucifer himself to see it! When she marked our approach she hurried back in side, quick enough to not be marked by the rest of the company. When we reached the great home, to her displeasure, it was for me to assist Anne down from her horse. We were greeted by a stately elder woman, Lady Margaret Bryan who was known for running a rigid and strict household.

She wore a dress similar to Princess Mary's, except made out of velvet. She bowed low before Anne, as did all the maids, I felt sickened by it, and noted with satisfaction that the Princess left just so she had no need to bow low before the false Queen. Anne turned to me and said "Lord Valois, please go and make sure they feed Lalaith the proper oats! You remember how sensitive to certain kinds she is! We can't have her sick on our journey back to court!" As much as I felt sick doing it, I bowed. I did not answer her, for Hell would freeze over before I would call her "Your Majesty!" I was grateful to have an excuse to get out of there! I walked to the side of the building and summoned a crystal to see what would happen between Anne and Mary.

Anne fawned over Elizabeth, who didn't seem to like it, for she cried continuously. One of the maids mumbled that the baby was only quiet when with the Lady Mary! I smiled at that comment. Never let it be said that a baby can't be a good judge of character! Not long after, Anne handed back Elizabeth to her wet nurse. "Lady Bryan, I would like to speak to the Lady Mary alone!" she ordered. "She shall be found, your Majesty" answered Lady Bryan. She bowed low before exiting. In a few minutes I saw the Princess enter. Her head was held high, her shoulders squared, her eyes cold and looking as though they were set in stone! She curtseyed mockingly, her eyes straight froward, refusing to even look at Anne.

Yet Anne put on her most charming of smiles, her voice soft and kind, doing her best to seem welcoming. "Lady Mary, I come to you out of kindness! I would welcome you back to court and bring you back into your father's favor, if you would only accept me as Queen." The Princess' jaw took a hard line, her hands at her sides closing into fists. She slowly turned her head towards Anne, leveling the older woman with her gaze. "I know of no Queen of England save my mother! I will accept no other Queen than my mother! But if the King's mistress would seek to do me a kindness, I would be grateful!" she replied, venom expertly laced in honeyed tones. Anne's mouth closed and shut. She stormed out, and I couldn't have felt more than she had been my own child! The iron will and strength of Catalina ran strong through her daughter!

I noted where she walked, making her way to her closeted room, so unfit for her that I had to reign in myself and focus on the task at hand. SO I called forth my power, stopped time, and made my through the grand hourse to Mary's door and knocked. I heard a small racket as she tried to get to the door. She opened it partially, peeking out. "What might a poor lady do for you, my Lord Valois?"she asked. "You are anything BUT poor, Princess Mary! So much like your mother you are! I am here for her, for she and I are very old acquaintances. Might I come in?" I replied. "You risk much in coming here. I wish you no harm, go now, before one of the others spot you speaking with me!" she replied. "You have nothing to fear from them right now. My errand is urgent, Princess! Please?" I pleaded.

The door shut, and I heard the clang of metal as she undid the lock. She opened the door and I slipped inside. It was worse than what I had seen in the crystal! The room was so tiny it had only room for a small bed and a dresser! The window above the bed was so small it produced only the smallest bit of light. I could barely repress the growl in my throat! But there was urgent matters to be dealt with. I sat next to Mary, on the small bed. "Child, I don't have much time, I can't tell you everything you will want to know. But we will get to what's important. Did your mother, the Queen ever tell you stories, speak to you about fairies and goblins?" I asked. "First, how can you know that, and second, how is that relevant?" she demanded. "I know it seems strange, but bare with me and you'll understand. What things would she say?" I asked.

"She told me strange stories! Of flowers that could bite. Mermaids and water sprites. She would speak of a strange place, were wished away children would appear. A Labyrinth like that of ancient Greece, fused with magic that made it constantly change. Of helpful goblins. But mostly about a powerful Fae. The way she would about him, she would get this far away look in her eyes, as though she knew him! She called him the Goblin King and in fact, well my lord, except for the hair and the absence of pointy ears, you fit the description of him perfectly!" as she spoke those last words her eyes grew the size of saucers! "Why has no one come searching for you my Lord?" she asked accusingly. "You know why. Because I have stopped the time." I watched as her face went momentarily pale. She looked at the floor.

"The princess, the one in the stories she told, she was the princess, wasn't she?" she asked me softly. "She was, yes child." I answered. "And you, you are not Lord Jareth Valois of Burgundy, are you?" she asked. "No, I am not." I said. I moved closer, put an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "The stories, they were always sad. The King Fae wanted her to stay. She didn't want to leave, but she had to. Even though she loved him." tears filled her eyes and I bit back old pain. "To think, had she remained, there would not be all this pain! The humiliation!" she exclaimed. "I can rewind time princess, but I can't change it. But I can do something with her future! Your mother is dying! I can not stop the sickness that ravishes her now in this realm. But I can save her! I can make her happy again!

In my realm, she could be even as I am! A Fae Queen, with a crown none can take from her! Yet she remains! For you she stays. Mary, you are strong! You have within you all the best of Catalina and Henry! You must fight for yourself now. Let her know it's ok! Let her be able to let go of her misery!" as I finished tears rolled freely down her face as I plead with her. "But how can I even SPEAK to her? My father forbids all communication between us! I would do as you ask. I know you love her, I see it in your desperation. But how?" she asked. That moment I knew I loved the young Mary Tudor, and would watch over her, after all was done. Bound as a father to a child. "I gave your mother a gift once. A crystal, where she could look in and always see you." I summoned and placed a clear crystal in her hand.

"Through this, you will be able to see her, and she you. When you speak, holding it, she will hear you and she will be able to respond." I said. "When you leave wit her, will I still be able to do this?" she asked, looking hopeful. "I do not know, young one." I answered honestly. "I will do what I can on one condition. YOU MUST SAVE HER!" She stood, commanding. I smiled. "I must go now, princess." I said. I turned to leave when I felt a rush of arms. I was hugging the young girl, who was trembling. "Have no fear, Mary Tudor, for one day, you shall be Queen!" I told her. She nodded. I left her, returning to my post, waiting for the Whore by her white mare, Lalaith. I restarted time, and was shocked by the impatience of Anne to leave. Honestly, what did she expect was going to happen? It was a bit after our return to court that I learned what had her so willing to reach out to Mary.

Henry was back to having affairs, and her magging him about it had her loosing his love! She miscarried again, and thier now epic quarrels were overheard by over half their staff! She made wild accusations, including demanding where he kept his Harem! Meanwhile, I gave Mary time to work on her mother. No one knew better than I how hard of a nut Catalina was to crack! I could only pray for success. Soon I would be making that visit that would determine everything!


	7. Chapter 7

1I do not own Labyrinth or the Tudors. This chapter is rather sad, as it shows through the eyes of Jareth the deaths of Sir Thomas More and Bishop Fisher. Not for the faint of heart.

Chapter Seven: Talks on Maytrdom

"Then said Jesus unto his disciples, If any _man_ will come after me, let him deny himself, and take up his cross, and follow me. For whosoever will save his life shall lose it: and whosoever will lose his life for my sake shall find it."

-Matthew 16:24-25

Jareth

In all the time I had spent in England in the court of King Henry, there was not one person whom I respected more, except for Catalina herself, than her dear friend, Sir Thomas More. From the time her brutal treatment by the king had been made public, he had remained steadfast to her, visiting her, even at the risk of Henry's displeasure! It was he who would meet with Cardinal Campeggio to tell him the TRUTH about the divorce. It was he who would speak to the king of the Princess Mary. Never did he allow the Queen's treatment to be out of the public mind. And in all this he had an ally, as courageous as he! The one who defended Catalina and her marriage like a lion, Bishop John Fisher. Two greater men of God I had never met in all my long days! It was with them that I would meet in secret, sharing what information I could with them without incurring suspicion.

It was not long after the meeting with the Princess Mary that I was invited to dine with both men, a messenger sent in secret, for they feared the spies of the King. They told me to be as secret as I could, which brought a smile to my face. It was easy enough for me to take owl form, and make my way to the home of Sir Thomas More and his family. I was ushered in quickly by Thomas. It was pitch black out, the skies threatening a violent storm. All his children had since retired, and I only got to meet his dear and quick witted wife Alice. The fear in her eyes was beyond evident. She supported Thomas, but she was terrified but all that had happened in the realm. It was not five minutes after I had arrived and had been seated before there was another knock at the door, and we were met by a very tired looking Bishop Fisher.

"Good evening gentlemen! I wish such a meeting could be under better circumstances!" he said. "As do we all" said Alice softly, bowing slightly in the Bishop's presence, who gave her his blessing. Both I and Thomas noticed how slowly he moved, and I was concerned for him. Both he and Thomas had been put under tremendous pressure, and already rumours were circulating that they both would refuse the oath the King wished to force upon them to accept his fake marriage to Anne and his authority as the Head of the Church of England. It was the first question on my lips, when we were all seated and Alice had retired. "Is it true, that it must be sworn by oath? Does he know what he is playing with? He could inspire revolt!" I exclaimed. "My sources unfortunately confirm it my Lord, which is why I have set up this meeting here, far from the eyes and ears of the court." answered Bishop Fisher.

I rested my head in my hands at the news. "How far he goes! Not only does he humiliate and dishonor not only Catalina, but himself and the office of the King itself, but now he will set himself so high as to only be below Jesus himself? I am sorry gentlemen, but I have no love for this man! I stay for Catalina, and for the Princess! But I am afraid, for in this, it may be more than we who could loose our lives for denying the king his vanity and indulging his folly! He puts every single soul in this kingdom at risk!" I said. "We too love Queen Katherine, Lord Valois. But as you have eluded to, there is a far greater danger here! I fear for the flock of Christ!" replied Thomas.

"It may come that there could be a compromise for our flock, if we have the courage to initiate it. Never will I say that Katherine's marriage is void to the King. But I will accept the succession under the terms that the King thought his marriage to Anne legitimate, if he will not assume power no prince should dare contemplate!" said Bishop Fisher. "As a foreign lord, it is my right to continue to visit Katherine as I have, and I am not obligated to take the oath, even though I am technically a subject. I will continue our fight for her cause in secret. I do not condemn such a compromise. For reasons I need to speak with you both about." I replied. "Reasons? I had heard rumours that the Queen is not well, do you know if they are true?" asked Thomas, a terrible sadness coming over his features at the thought. I put a hand on his shoulder, not being able to fight the tears in my eyes or the quiver in my voice. "She is dying, Sir Thomas. She does not have long.

If such a compromise can be reached, we could still, by our actions, protect the Princess, and after his obsession with Anne cools, perhaps she can be reinstated to her rightful place. I have seen her, and in her is the very best of Henry and Catalina! She has it in her to be a great Queen! I concur with you, bishop. Agree to the sucessesion for now, if he will drop his suit to be made Head of the Church of England and stop his break from the Holy See." I said. "We have a secret ally who is closer to the King than even you, Lord Valois. Charles Brandon has come to see me. He and his wife work behind the scenes, and he has told me interesting things of late. Slowly, he has been working to open the King's eyes to the true nature of the Lady Anne. He no longer holds the love he once did for her. Her spell is coming undone. Yet we are now in the greatest danger for that very reason. No one fights harder or causes the greatest damage than a caged animal backed in a corner.

He has offered to meet with you, to transfer news back and forth to Katherine. It is said that the King still loves her, and will speak of their early days together with him, before catching himself. She may never have the chance to be reunited with him before she goes to meet our Lord and receives that crown which can never be taken from her, but perhaps he will see and rule the marriage as valid, if Brandon and yourself can continue to weaken Anne's position in the King's affections." said Thomas. "I leave to Brandon the King's awakening. He knows him far better than I ever could. But working with him for the Princess' and Catalina's sake is definitely something I will be glad to do. I can bring her news of all that transpires without much risk. But I must ask you gentlemen why the urgency?" I asked. "Those who will not swear the oath shall be put to death, Lord Valois. Should I and Thomas go to seek our Final Reward in Holy Maytrdom, we must know that someone will still carry on." said Bishop Fisher.

Chills went down my spine. It couldn't be true! Would he put his own father figure to death? Would he put the last good man from his father's reign to death? I shook, in shock, and in anger! These were good men! "Should you both have to go valiantly in to that last goodnight, I swear to you by all the powers I posess, your struggle for the Truth shall not be forgotten nor cast aside! Brandon will not put down the sword he has taken up, and he will become bolder as he is given strength. Others will join him. I will aid him in every way I can." I said, becoming bound by ancient magic by my words. Thomas, his eyes widened, at the feel of the room. A glint of knowledge there in them, when he looked at me again. The good bishop patted me on the arm. "I am glad that you have come to England, and your loyalty to Her in her hour of need, though you are a stranger here, Lord Valois!" he said, tears in his eyes.

"Will you aid the Church after we have gone, Lord Valois? I know your heart lies with the Queen and her child. She has told me things that the King and this court do not know about you, I know how old is your acquaintance and friendship with her. But the stakes are far higher now. This is bigger than all of us. Will you serve the cause of our Lord and Savior and the Holy Church, even at the risk of your own demise? It may come to that! Brandon can do what we can not, swearing with his lips but removing his heart from the oath, but your heart is to much like ours, and I fear for you." said Bishop Fisher. "You see many things Father. The Lord has given you many gifts. But you need not fear for me. None at this table need to. I will serve the flock of Christ as best I may. But do not doubt Charles Brandon. There is more to him than you know. He is not the same lecherous young man he once was.

You are right in he will most likely swear the Oath. But, in doing so, he preserves his life to carry on the fight, and recruit others in changing the heart and mind of the King. He wields more power than even Anne with Henry. He will use his political muscle as well as his friendship to defend what is right. All of this I see in him." I replied. Thomas nodded in agreement. "Yes, we need not underestimate him. It may be in time that he will become the Princess' greatest defender and champion." he said. "Well gentlemen, I must say that this meeting has put my heart at ease. I know that you dear boy will continue to aid this land, should I and Thomas seek after the way of our Lord in maytrdom. And my heart is lifted in joy at the change of heart of Charles Brandon. It is late however, and I am old. I must return before my absence is to noted, as should you Lord Valois. I look forward to seeing you in court. But before I leave, I must warn you of something.

Should this go to court, and we be tried for treason, as much as it burns your heart, you must vote for our deaths. Be reassured, you send us to a far greater place! You will be givng us a greater gift than any man ever could! I would have you swear this! Should it go to trial, even unto death, swear to me on our Lord Jesus Christ, on the blessed Saint George, on our Holy Mother, the Holy Spirit and God that you will cast your vote with those who blaspheme! In doing so you earn the trust of the King, more power, and will be put in the position to reverse the many wrongs the Devil has lately wrought in this realm. Swear, and I will write to the Holy Father that you be absolved of all such actions." he stood up. I got up, tears in my eyes. "NO!" I exclaimed. I looked back at Thomas. He looked so collected, resigned. "You must Jareth, please! For the love I know you bear, do it!" he pleaded. I knelt at his feet, my eyes fixed on the ground.

The bishop walked over. One hand on my shoulder, I looked up as I saw him use his other to make the sign of the cross. The other hand on my shoulder was that of Thomas, who was still sitting. "Lord Jareth Valois, of the royal family of Burgundy, member of the European family of Princes of the Realms, do you swear by Saint George, by Our Holy Mother of God, By the Holy Spirit, by Jesus Christ, and God the Creator to uphold the Catholic Faith, protect Her flock, defend Her against Her enemies, and uphold Christ's authority over his own Church, even if it means your death?" he asked in a commanding tone. A great power, like that of magic but stronger entered the room. The power only one of True Faith could weild! "I do so swear to the both of you, to the Holy See, to Mary the Virgin, and to those who have invested me with my Charge and my Power to do all this asked of me." I replied.

"Rise, my son, a defender of the Church!" declared Bishop Fisher, with a smile on his face. I felt deeply honored. I am a creature that was before the Church, and was not bound by it. As a creature of God, I loved him in my own way, which differed greatly than others. However, I was angered deeply by the King's actions. No one should have the power to rule the Church! Having read the scriptures since my time there, I knew that was never Jesus' intention! I would defend the flock for the right to believe what they chose! I rose back up slowly, putting a hand on the Bishop's shoulder. "You are a holy man of God, dear sir. You will always have my respect, and I shall never, ever forget you, and all that you stand for so bravely!" I told him. He gave me a brave tired smile. "Very well, my Lord. I must return now. I shall see you at court!" he replied. He left soon after and I made to follow, when I felt a tug at my sleeve. "Not yet, if you please. There are things you and I need to discuss." Thomas said seriously.

I turned around, curious. He held his hand out, gesturing to the table. I reseated myself, at the head of the table, and he took a seat right next to mine. "There is far more to you than meets the eye. I know, as a trusted friend of Katherine's for many years, who you really are, your Majesty. Fear not, the secret is as safe with me as it is with her. I find it wonderful, that God has created such amazing creatures as yourself to watch over us. It appears there are more than just angels to help guide us! I ask you, as a creature of Power, is there a way that the Queen might be saved?" there was hope in his eyes. "It is within my power to save her, but there is only one way to do that, Sir Thomas. She must return to that which she had left. And once she returns, she will not be the same! Only on the task given us as Fae, as she would become, would she be able to return to this realm. And then only to collect wished away children and make the ancient offer.

She will be my Queen. This world would no longer have a claim on her. Do you understand? What choice she makes, it will have the same result. Catalina will do even as I do, aiding in any way we can, but once she makes her choice, I will not remain about this realm. I have duties as a sorveign to my own subjects. I answer to ancient magic that people of this time no longer understand. It is those like Princess Mary, and Charles Brandon that the fight will be inherited. I can save her, but not for this realm, and not for Henry." I replied. "I thought as much. I only ask that you are kind to her and help her and be faithful to her in the way she deserves! She would make a great Fae Queen, Jareth! Save her life! I do not want to think about a world were the dear sister of my heart is no longer in it!" he said, sadness clearly marking him. "You see her as family, Sir Thomas? I can't think of a better person to be such a thing to her than you! I swear to look after her. To cherish her and love her in a way Henry NEVER COULD!

I will also look after the Princess. She needs strength Thomas! She is strong, but under Anne's hatred she could deminish and break, if we are not careful! I see our hope in Charles Brandon. If we could get him to love her even as does the King, even greater still perhaps, then she will never lack a defender. And a defender of greater loyalty she will never find! I will guide him, unseen to that ends. Mary will be Queen of England, one day. But she is fragile, after all the daggers thrown at her by the Whore! You should see what they have reduced her to Thomas! Recruiting her allies will be the best thing we can do. Catalina's stake in this is gone. An eye to the future must be kept." I said to him. "Then save her. She loves you Jareth, she always has! More than she ever loved Henry. She needs you, and she will not deny you, in the end. Please take care of her! But don't forget this realm! We still need you! I know for mortals you have contempt, for which, for our sinful natures I do not blame you in the slightest you do not have any need to defend the flock of Christ.

But in your own way, you have become a great man of God! Standing up when all else dare not! Help England find her way again! Do not just allow these men, fooled by the Deciever, destroy all that is good in this realm. Please!" He pleaded. "You have no need to worry. I will do what I can, till the Princess comes in to her own." I replied. "I have seen my own death, Goblin King. In dream after dream. The Lord tells me it will come, and that I must be brave. I accept that with joy, to know that I can die for Christ. I hope that with it, eyes, especially Henry's will be open. I need to know, before I leave this mortal coil, that my dearest sister will be taken care of, and that England's faithful has someone who will protect them. I come to you, for you will do it out of your love for Katherine. I want to tell you how honored I am to have met you. I could not put Katherine in better hands! It means a lot to me that you will stand with us, and will support my maytrdom..." I cut him off.

"Do not speak of it! I do not want to think about your death! You are a good man, the bishop is a good man! I do not respect mankind, it is true. But there are some who are so noble, so brave and true, that even I admire them. You are one of those few, Sir Thomas More. I will do whatever you ask of me, in what ever way I can." I replied. "Your words strengthen my resolve. I will die for Christ, and I will be able to better watch over my England then ever I could alive! I will be able to watch Katherine be crowned and be made an Immortal, and watch as she guards us all. I am a lucky man! Will you promise me something?" he said. "Anything my friend." I replied with complete sincerity. "Will you be there, when they do it? A friendly face in the crowd? It will comfort me, to know you are there. It will give me strength and reassure me of my actions." he asked. I could no longer hold back the tears. "I will be there, I swear it!" I said. "I won't keep you longer, I know you are wanted back at court. Never thought Katherine's Goblin King was real!

It is good to know that there are still such creatures in this world as you. I will have the servants bring you a horse if you need..." I stopped him again. "There is no need for that. I can change form. I will do all that you and Bishop Fisher have asked of me, though it breaks my heart to have to do so! And I will save Catalina's life, and make it one worth living, making all this just an unpleasant memory." I replied. I stood up again, ready to leave. A strange look came over his face, a nervous excitement. "Could I watch, when you change form? I always wondered about how that would work.." he asked shyly. I let out a hearty laugh, which he returned. "I see no reason why not!" I said. He smiled. He followed me out the door, inspite of the hectic storm still brewing. "The skies are angry this night. It will be a long flight." I said as I watched lightening rolling across the sky in great flashes of light while thunder shook the ground. "How about a carriage, my Lord? It is easy enough to arrange." said Thomas.

"Perhaps, just this one time! I thank you for your hospitality, and your kind words. Never call me your Majesty. There is no need for that, amongst equals. I could not ask for a better friend then you. I will never forget you." I told him. He nodded. True to his word, while I paced, digesting the new disturbing elements being put into motion and how to act on all that had been discussed, he arranged for a carriage back to court. I did something out of character for me, when finally the carriage that had been prepared had been driven up in front of the house. I embraced the man in friendship and repeated my admiration for his bravery. I was silent when boarding the carriage. We went around the body of water that usually was crossed by boat as a short cut, and made it back to court by 8:00am in the morning. Luckily, the King was still in bed, with the Whore, as the more bold servants called her, told me. I asked one such servants, who served in the King's bedchamber, to get a message to Charles Brandon with no one seeing. Fi discovered, he is to destroy the letter in such a way no one could piece it back together again.

I did not wish to make things worse for him that the Whore already had! The servant was very slick, I didn't even see it, when he handed the message to him. I only knew he had recieved it when there was a nod in my direction and a quick glance. I simply nodded in return. It would be another night time meeting, after which I had to return home for a space, in order to care for my own realm. It was during the King's lunch that a note was slipped into my hands. Easy enough for him to distract Henry, while I slipped into the shadows, in order to read it. It took a minute for my eyes to adjust and to make out the writing. "Meet me tonight at my own estate. I will provide the excuse for our absence. We have many things to discuss." it read. He signed it quickly, with no flourish. A nod in his direction I gave, to let him know I had received his message. He was not the only one to meet with me privately that day. I was called in by the King for an audience in his throne room, where he quickly dismissed all his servants, and it was just him and I.

"I wish to know only one thing, Lord Valois. As much as the French are the eternal enemies of your people, only they have throne their weight, however covertly, behind my marriage to Anne. We may go to war with the Emperor, if all the rumors of what he would dare on Katherine's behalf are true. Would Burgundy side against us, should we go to war against Imperial interests?" he asked. "I can not answer that, your Majesty. The hatred we have for the French is very old. Older than the grudges between yourself and the Emperor. I can not speak for the path my brothers will take. However, I do not think the people would support an alliance with the French. It insults their dignity." an angry fire was now in his eyes at my words. "Insults their dignity? What about my dignity? I am the King of England! What is Burgundy but a realm subjected, a people defeated? They do not dictate to me!" he screamed at me. Never more to me then at that moment did he remind of a spoiled child throwing a fit.

"I said that I can not speak for them! What is England to Burgundy, your Majesty? Where was she when the French over ran us, slaughtering the royal family almost to a man? Where was she while our land was defiled by their atrocities? There was no outcry, not even an angry letter from he who sat on your throne at the time for such injustice! You do not dictate to us anymore than we can dictate to you!" I fired back. I couldn't hold back the hatred I felt for this man, for all the horrible things he had done, and would yet do. Gladly would I have slain him! I felt magic enter the room through me, suffocating it, and something alien entered the King's gaze as he looked on me. Fear! "Alright my Lord, fair enough. But do what you can for us, as I know you love us!" It was as close as an apology from him that I would ever get, so I accepted it with a nod. "I will do what I can your Majesty." I replied. "That is all I ask." he said softly. "You may leave us now." he said, and I got out as quickly as I could to keep from striking at this man!

It was a few hours later, when it was time for me to leave. As promised, Charles had made all the arrangements. We left together on horse back, making our way to his home, silent as we made our way there. Even the woods had ears these days, and it would not do to be overheard We were greeted by his wife, Catherine. It had been a great grief to him, when Mary had died. It was not by accident in my opinion that Catherine was so like her in appearance and manner! "Quickly my Lords! I do not dare think of the consequences should you be overheard! The inner room has been made ready! All the servants have been sent home for the night! I too shall retire, lest they should come around to question me!" she said. Before she left, I kissed her hand. "Intelligent Catherine, you shall be blessed for your actions." I told her. She smiled, shly, and left quickly. "You sure know how to pick them Charles!" I said. A fond smile was on his lips at the comment. "She saves me from myself." he replied.

But to business! What do you know of the Queen?" he asked. "She is not long for this world, Charles. Her thoughts rest souly on her child, and her life. The Harlot seeks to destroy the Princess! I have heard already of instances of possible poisoning gone foul due to her sickening to early! Who will protect her child, that is what she obsesses on now." I told him the truth. "My God! Does the King know?" he crossed himself, sorrow clearly in his eyes. "I do not know, nor do I think he would care." I answered bitterly. "He once was a good king, Jareth. He cared about his realm, he worshipped Katherine, as anyone would! Then he got greedy, and cold, and even then she was silent. He took woman after woman, she said nothing. For that is the way of kings. And always he showed her respect! But then this WHORE! I don't know who he is anymore! He is not the Harry who was my friend! He has become everything he swore to me he would never be!" with his words he slumped into his chair.

"I know. But Katherine was never really his. She belongs truly and wholly to herself, and to God. That is why he could not break her, that is why he NEVER WILL! Somewhere, in the secret places in his heart, he may feel something for her. But that part is so blocked out now. It belongs to the past, where he loved his family, and would fight to the death for them. Now he denies that family. If his father King Henry VII were here, and he said no to Anne Boelyn, it would make no difference. The darker parts of Henry have taken hold. Even Anne will suffer from what she has unwittingly unleashed, sooner or later. He is a smart man, when the blinders are lifted, it will not be a good time to be one of those who dared raise a hand against the Princess nor the true Queen. But when that time comes, Catalina's time will have long been over. The Princess needs someone to protect her till that time. Someone with connections, who is unafraid to tell him of the plots against her life!" I replied.

"Plots! Someone still dares?" the shock on his face was more than evident. "Oh yes! Never doubt Anne's fear and hatred of the Princess Mary!" I said seriously. "I do not know how to get spies in. Elizabeth's ladies are already set. I could send in men to care for the surrounding land, but they could not get in close enough." he said, thinking. "What of the chefs? With her stomach sensitive just now, work on him to change chefs for Mary's sake. He will, for he is still fond of her, something Anne will never be able to take from her! A chef could get in close enough to get in news, and to work as a liaison between you and the Princess." I said. "I suppose it is very possible, it certainly would be very discreet. It would have to be someone chosen from my own household, for I can not fully trust anyone outside it." he said. "I would expect nothing less. I will inform the Queen of the measures being taken. But I must know, no matter how dangerous it gets, will you protect the Princess?" I asked.

He took my arm, staring in my eyes, a look of true sincerity in them. "With my life!" he said. "That is all I needed to hear, and all the Queen needs to hear, it will give her the courage to take the next step in her life. I believe for your actions, she will always look after you and yours, and so will I!" I said. He nodded his thanks. "I need to speak to you of Sir Thomas More and Bishop Fisher." I said urgently. His head dropped, he looked physically pained. "Those about the court speak of their execution, I don't think I'll be able to bare it!" he shook. "I like it no more than you do, but Thomas made me swear that we will continue the work we have begun, should they be maytred. This thing has become far greater than the Queen and King. He puts all his realm at risk by serperating from Rome! His people may revolt! They too will not be able to stomach the death of Sir Thomas More! All Catholics of this country are in grave danger now, and the Queen languishes. She blames herself, she must know that those of Faith will have a protector!" I said even more urgently. "They do, in the Princess." he said softly.

"Anne will break Mary before she sees her back in the line of sucession, you know this! There has to be more than Mary who will stand!" I exclaimed. "You know I will do what I can, but I must remain behind the scenes for both my sake and her own! What can I do?" he demanded, banking his fist on the table. "Remain behind the scenes. Encourage the mumuring. Support rebel policies, but not actions, and use them at the negotiating table. Appeal to Henry's vanity of knowing everything, and inform them of just how far his inqusitiors have gone. Even he will be horrified about the defilement of the Holy Mother! It goes against everything he was raised to honor! Keep as much Catholicism in the religion as possible, and keep Chapuy's in the know, so he may converse with the Emperor and the Pope to keep an open mind towards England. I dare say there is a chance, however slim, that once the Whore is gone from his side, he could return to the Church." I replied. A bitter smile played on Charles' lips. "His vanity, oh but it has grown!

To think he is greater than his Infanta of Spain, who even now, if she were well, could not only lead an army of his own people against him and win with the support of the ENTIRE country, but could whoop is arse personally on the battlefield! I'll do what needs to be done. Now for more pleasant things. We have a few days here, and it must not all be spent with such talk. It will be a short space before Henry will have the nerve to act against Bishop Fisher and Sir Thomas More." he said. "Catherine, come back in darling!" he called out. She came in smiling. He laid one arm around her waist, and hoisted himself up. "There is a musiscan come from Wales in the living room, let us go join him there!" she said. I smiled back.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Labyrinth or The Tudors. This is the saddest chapter of all ladies and gents, as we near the end of our tale. For those who do not want to read through this, please skip on ahead.

Chapter Eight: When the Saints

"Oh when the saints go marching in! Oh when the saints go marching in! Oh Lord how I want to be in that number! When the saints go marching in!"

-When the Saints go Marching In

Jareth

The verdicts came down a lot faster than either I or his Grace could have ever imagined. Henry's patience was at it's end, and I was reminded of one who would destroy their toys when they lost their luster in a fit. No one dared even try anymore to protect the king from himself. No one spoke against him, even if they abhorred his actions. Not long after we had returned to court the Whore had stiffened his resolve, and both Sir Thomas More and Bishop John Fisher were arrested on charges of treason and sent to the Tower of London. Still, the King still loved both men. He was not ready yet to be the hand to sign away their lives. He wavered, and sent Cromwell over to the Tower every single day, to put pressure on both men to take the oath. They finally were threatened with what they long expected, death. Bishop was first. Beforehand, the Pope, in an act of generosity and political brilliance on his part, made the Bishop a Cardinal. It was a dare to Henry, to see if he was truly prepared to torture and kill a Prince of the Church. Had it been done earlier, no doubt it would have had the desired affect.

But Henry was to far gone now. Even though his love for Anne was slipping by the day, yet he refused to admit he was wrong! The Pope's actions only angered him further. As did the actions of the Emperor, who was fighting so hard in Catalina's defense. It was Brandon who was there, every moment, when the Whore was gone, speaking to him of More. That would be the only way into his heart now. It was a fight between his love and conscience, and his overwhelming and dangerous ego. Thomas' words came back to me over and over again. "I have seen my death." I did not doubt his words. I did smile however, bitterly, when now Cardinal Fisher's words got back to court when the final threats were laid bare at his feet. "And thank you for my new hat! At least it wasn't all bad news!" That man should have been a general! I knew he was prepared for the final steps. One such as he would look forward to such a death. And I would do what I could, when it was time for him to enter the gates of death. I would speak to my mother Morrigan to guide his spirit well to its just deserts.

Every night, very late, I would leave to see Catalina. She demanded news of her dearest defenders and as much as it pained me, I gave it to her. She was still sinking! She couldn't bare it, the thought of those brave men being put to death. "I will stay at least for that! So that I may pray for their souls, even if I can no longer attend the masses. What monster have I created for this realm, Jareth?" she asked with tears running down her face. I sat on the bed, and held her up. "You have done nothing! You know this! It is Henry who has gone down this path! Do you not think that even had you abdicated as he had wished, that he wouldn't of treaded this path later? I tell you he would have! He would have found a way to get from his person all those who spirits deny him absolute power. You are not to blame in this!" I said vehemently. "That is one thing to say, but I can't help but see it the other way. Do you know the King's men come daily? They continue to threaten me! My life, and the life of my daughter!" at her words my hands drew into tight fists.

"I did not know. Catalina, you need not take any of this cruelty! Has not your daughter shown you her strength to speak for herself? She has a grand defender in Brandon, and her father still loves her! Nothing will happen to her if she only remains strong! The Whore's grip is weakening! When it does, your daughter will be the first to benefit, I know for a fact that his Grace will see to that!" I said. "You know I can not. Not yet. But don't despair, your Majesty. I have a plan. You have to trust me." she replied softly. Joy at my heart, yet I was still scared. What if she waited to long and it became to late! "I trust you, it's this mortal flesh I don't trust!" I said gently. She laughed. "I know. But the will is a marvelous thing! All will be well, in the end, you will see. Tell me now, can you get a message without being seen to Sir Thomas More?" she asked, changing the subject to the one obviously at the forefront of her mind. "You know I can." I replied. She called for her only servant left her, Elizabeth, to bring parchment and ink. "I can give him so comfort in his sorrow, at the very least." she said.

I continued to hold her up as she took the parchment and a quill in hand.

"My Dearest Friend,

I am sorry that you have to suffer these ills. That the King's displeasure rains down upon you so. You stood like a lion, to defend Our Holy Catholic Church, and for that, you are put through many trials, and look likely to suffer the ultimate price. Do not be troubled, but rejoice, for you go to join the thousands of maytrs on whom our faith is built! You join Christ himself, and will get His reward, something that no earthly king will ever be able to take from you! Your pain will only be for a short while before you shall be greeted by the angels of heaven, and all your noble ancestors who have gone on before you.

I ask you, should it come to the final pain, that in your heavenly soujourn you remember this realm of England. Try to guide her back into the right Path. Look after my dearest daughter and help her to remember your bravery and strengthen her will. And look after the King, for even in this the darkest hour, yet there is hope left! I wish you all the good things in Heaven, may God Bless you in your finest hour, and may your last act be like such a candle as will never go out in all the history of this realm!

Forever your Sister in Christ,

Katherine the Queen"

There were tears in my eyes, when I read it. "I would do anything to save him Catalina, I tell you I would, and damn the price!" I said slamming my fist down. "And what good would that do Jareth? You forget who I am! I saw with my own eyes the ruthlessness of my mother's own inquisitors! I wouldn't wish such wrath on this realm, not even on Anne Boelyn herself! No more witch trials!" she said, gently but firmly. "As you will, but it isn't right!" I said. "I know, but it is what must be, for now." she answered. "I do not believe that he was ever this Harry you and Brandon speak of. Such deceit, ego, and lust, it takes a life time to grow such hatred. I will not let him go unpunished for his deeds Catalina!" I almost yelled. Gently she grabbed my chin and turned me to look at her. "I don't expect you to. I do however expect you to wait, just a little longer. I need you, and Thomas needs you there. Brandon needs a guiding hand, for this short while that is left. When we are gone, when we have left this place, then you can think about justice." she said. "Said like a proper Fae Queen, my lady." I whispered.

She smiled a knowing smile and I made to kiss her gently, but she put her finger tips to my lips. "Not just now, beloved. I am still married, and I can not act rashly now. For the steps I now take will be watched by the entire world, I can't take a mistep, lest all those taken before now become undone. But soon, do not fear for that. I could never deny you, you know." she said again. I sighed in frustration. "The day can't come soon enough!" I said. She laughed. "I know." I was disturbed when she started coughing hard, a moaning coming out of her mouth. I screamed her name. I put my right hand at the small of her back and infused her spine with Power, what little I could spare to help her breathe. Slowly I pulled her back towards the pillow. "You need to rest now. I will deliver your message to Thomas immediately." she nodded, her breath a bit heavy still for my liking. "Go now, before I know you won't have the will to do so!" she commanded me. "You still can't command me, your Majesty, Queen though you are now." I gave her the old smirk, and she returned it.

"Ah but you are in my realm, as you were before. Therefore, it is my commands that will be answered, just for now." she said. I laughed and left, as she requested, going straight from there to the Tower. I had to go quickly and put a hand over Thomas' mouth, lest someone should hear I was there. It shocked me, his state. He was filthy, and they had recently took from him everything except the bed. I stopped time, for him. "Now it is safe to talk, Thomas. I have a message for you from the Queen." I said. Slowly I removed my hand from his mouth. "How does my sister?" he asked. "She is failing Thomas! She refuses to leave while you are in your pain. She wishes to say prayers and intend private masses for you and Bishop Fisher, though it may literally kill her to do it. I can not dissuade her, nor can her daughter." I said, tears filling both of our eyes. "Then come what will, she is no longer for this world." he whispered. "No, come what will, England is no longer her concern, nor should it be yours, just now. Read what she wrote you." I said and gestured towards her letter in his hand. He broke the wax seal and read it slowly.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as he read every word, twice. "What have we all done, to deserve such a fate? When Harry first took the throne, I thought him the greatest and most noble Prince in Christendom. I thought he would lead England into a Golden Age! He had such promise! I thought I had instilled in him humility, kindness, as well as those qualities needed to rule fairly! I tutored him since he was a child. I do not recognize the monster that now sits on the throne your Majesty! That is not the boy I helped raise!" with those words he plopped on the bed in which I now sat. "What has come to pass is no man's fault but the King's own, Thomas. Not Catalina's, not Charles', not yours or that of the Holy Church. He chose lust over duty, vice over virtue. And for his own choices, he will suffer. It is the way of all things. Do not place blame where none is due." I replied to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I do not believe the Lady Anne to be the witch everyone claims her to be. I don't even entirely place the blame at her feet, as others have done. I pity her, for she did not know were this would lead anymore than we did.

I pity her when she has to face the monster she played a roll in creating. And I pray God forgive her, on the day of her judgement. I truly do, for hers is a tough road ahead." he said this with such compassion I looked at him strangely. "After everything she has done to Catalina, no, I can't forgive her! I do not blame her entirely for what Henry has become, but I do blame her for every cruelty she has executed against the true Queen and her daughter, and I blame her for her self seeking behavior. She thinks nothing of those she crushed underfoot as she climbed her way to the top! Even now, plots for the death of the Princess are being foiled because Brandon got a servant in as a cook in Elizabeth's household! I hold no pity for her, nor Henry. I want only to be here for you and Cardinal Fisher, and then I wish to depart this place with Catalina, and never more trouble with the affairs of man accept to what I have sworn to. This realm of men is corrupt beyond any of the fae. Monstrosity walking in flesh, committing such horrible acts against one another!" I said angrily.

"Now you know why I look so forward to the hour the axe strikes. I do not fear it, nor any pain. I long now only for heaven's gates. Take this letter back, your Majesty. Destroy it in fire, so that no taint may ever be put on the image of the Queen. You have given me more comfort then you could ever know." he handed his letter back to me. "Thomas..." I started softly. "Tomorrow, be there for Cardinal Fisher. Pray for him. He goes first, and I shall follow the day after. And be of good cheer, Jareth! Our pain shall be short, our reward eternal. I shall look after you, when all is done." he said this cheerfully, with a smile. I marveled at the bravery of this man. "I will NEVER let your sacrifice be forgotten, Sir Thomas More. It has been a privilege to know you." and I embraced him. "It is the same for I, but go now. I have little time to prepare. Fisher has been made ready, he will look for your kindly face in the crowd." he said. "And I will be there. For you both. And so will Catalina." I replied. "Go now to Brandon. I wish to see him there, too. To remind me of who Henry use to be." he said.

"I'll go to him immediately," I said. I left him there, without another word. A sadness I had never known filled my soul. That these two greatest of men should die in such a shameful matter. It baffled even me. And such men as Henry, these are the ones Sarah had preferred over me. She could keep them! I was going to save Catalina, and then Henry would reep what he has sown, when he no longer had any power to do her any harm. I shocked Charles, who was in his chambors, close to the King. "Quiet just now! There are things you need to know, about who I am, and what is to come to pass. Then a message from Sir Thomas More. I have the power to stop time, and have been doing so this long evening many times over. Now come, learn from me what you need to know." I said, and did just that. It was a long talk. I had to do plenty of convincing to get him to accept what I had told him about me. He was so astonished, it took a while for me to talk him out of it and bring him back to the subject at hand. "So you see, I can only do so much, Catalina can only do so much.

The Princess, and the fate of the people in this realm is depending on you. I do not enjoy placing such a heavy burden on your shoulders. Only take hope that soon the Princess will be of an age in which she will be able to aide you. All three of us are not much longer for this world. Strengthen her, your Grace! Love her like you have never loved any sorveign, love her as you would love your first born son! Do NOT let Anne Boelyn destroy her! The danger of this is far greater than you can possibly know. If this realm is to ever return to the Church, if it is ever to know justice again, you must be a rock for her. Do you understand?" I said, in a commanding tone. "YES, I get IT! I am sorry if I am distracted by well...EVERYTHING! Tomorrow this realm looses one of it's greatest defenders, the next, perhaps one of the greatest men to ever live! Your news on top of this, it's a hell of a lot to digest! And on top of that, you place this burden on me! I'll do what I can, but I make no promises. After all, most of us here are but men!" he said vehemently. "I know that, it is all that I ask! Do not think their deaths do not also weigh on my soul, your Grace!

But they will both need you there! I will be there, you must find your strength to brave this sight and do what must be done!" I said. "Aye, what must be done." he said this more to himself than to me. "I will go now, Charles. Do what you must, but be there tomorrow." I said. He simply nodded, and I left the room vanishing on the spot. He didn't even look up. I didn't envy the man his burden but there had been no choice. Catalina would not leave this realm without her daughter having a defender. Without one, Anne Boelyn would break her, I had already foreseen it. I didn't sleep that night, it was impossible. The hours ticked by slowly, and I was pained in heart and in soul. I didn't want to have to see what was to take place in such a short time. I longed to be gone from this place. No wonder men expired so quickly here! It is such a cruel place! Far more cruel that the Labyrinth or even my rules could ever have been! Never could I rival King Henry in his cruelty. I watched as the first grey light of day streaked across the sky. Still I would not leave. I had only one chore that day, and the rest I had no care for. The sun rose in the sky and the crowds began to gather.

It took all of my will, to move my body from that place, to join the crowd and make my way to the front. I watched in awe, as the crowd dared not pelt him, as they would any other criminal before execution as he may his way to the scaffold. A more dignified man, inspite of the filth and being robbed of his garments I had never seen. He stood tall and proud. His eyes still bright. He turned, and addressed the crowd before him. "You see I am wearing my finest clothes, for today is my wedding day! I go now to my death, for upholding the Faith and the Holy See. I ask you earnestly to pray for the king, for he is good by nature, if not in his religious policies. It is true, that long ago that I resigned for Christ if need be. But now that the hour is at hand, good Christian people, I need your help!" and for the first time I saw the fear in his eyes and my vision became clouded with tears. A strong loud voice said "God Bless you Cardinal Fisher!" I turned, and there stood Brandon, looking much like I did. I smiled a sad smile, as did the Cardinal. He took his place, after forgiving the executioner for doing his office.

When he was ready, he spread his arms out, and it was quick, thank God! Some merciful deity saw to it that his head was gone in one stroke when the axe came down. Immediately I had to leave that place. I couldn't let anyone see just how disturbed I was by all this, how wounded. It appeared to be the same with Henry. He would see no one, not even Cromwell! He finally came out for dinner, to squash any rumors that he felt any thing like human remorse. I couldn't stand the very sight of him! I couldn't help but think it should have been him, at the scaffold. I wondered how he could look so smug, after what he had done, and was about to do. Yet with an actor's grace I gave him smiles, pats on the back, traded jokes with him, as did Brandon. The Whore was rather silent. She looked deeply troubled, and this provided me a small comfort. As did the thought that tomorrow, finally, I would leave this place with my Queen, and then it would be time for Henry to learn all about consequences, perhaps for the very first time in his short mortal life! I was deeply weary, and though he had a questioning look on his face, I took my leave of him early.

The next night, wild plans kept coming to mind. Desperate rescue plans that I knew Catalina would not approve of. I felt ill, for the first time in my life, and got sick constantly waiting for what would be one of the worst moments of my immortality. Yet I kept my promise. I was there, one of the first in the crowd, and was met on the way out by Charles, who was heavily hooded and cloaked once again. I watched as they brought him in, and the crowd pelted this great man with rotten food and fruit. Strange, that it was Brandon who had to steady me! "My lord, you have to! Remember, YOU get to leave this place after!" he said firmly. I nodded. I had to be strong. He came up to the scaffold, dirty, yet with his head held high. His eyes scanned the crown, and stopped, breifly on me, and I braved a small smile for him. A quick nod in my direction he sent before turning to address the crowd. It was divided, for the Reformers hated him, yet he was the hero of the Church. Those good Catholics were disguised and cloaked, as to not be detected. They did not want martyrdom.

"Now I shall suffer death in and for the Holy Catholic Church. I beg you earnestly to pray for the King. Tell him I died his good servant, but God's first!" the executioner knelt, and asked him for his blessing. It took my extra senses, to hear what he said next. "Of course, for you give me this day a greater benefit than any mortal man could ever give me." at his words, both Charles and I lost it, and had to lean against one another to be held up. He prayed, speaking in Latin, the crowd prayed with him. Then he placed his head on the scaffold. A ancient prayer I sent up, sent forth with Power, to my mother. "Mother Morrigan, hear your son. One comes to you now worthier than any mortal living. He dies for honor, for faith, and for all that is good. Guide carefully his spirit to the Summerlands. Lead him by cool waters and tranquil fields. Protect and watch over him, till his time to walk this mortal coil come again." I said aloud, and Brandon looked at me strangely. "She is as real as Jesus himself. It is the greatest gift I can give to him." I said, the tears running freely. He nodded.

It was over quickly. He put out his arms, no fear in his eyes, but a peaceful smile on his face as the axe fell. The moment it was over, I was out of there. I got physically sick, when I magically appeared back in my chambors. I needed but a few moments, to compose myself. I was weary in heart and mind, and more than ready to go to my Lady and take her home and be done with this horrible King!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Labyrinth or the Tudors. Alright folks at last, here is the final chapter of our tale. Forgive me for it being so long in coming. I had a conference to go to, then some work with my Autism groups, and now a conference I am going to be going to on Thursday this week. I am hoping to also have the new chapter up for my other story, for any Lestat lovers out there, for my story Forsaken. Anyways, on with our tale!

Chapter Nine (Part One): To Cast Away Stones

Jareth

In the time of Henry VIII, when I at long last took my bride home, I read as many did the Bible of the Christians. I developed a taste for some of it's brilliant poetry, and for certain verses in particular. Since that time, those verses have come to symbolize many things for me and the one who now shares the burden of power with me. It was from the book of Ecclesiastes:

"To everything there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heavens: At time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down and a time to build up; A time to weep and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace and a time to refrian frim embracing; A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep and a time to cast away; A time to rend and a time to sew; a time to keep silence. And a time to speak; A time to love and a time to hate; a time of war and a time of peace."

There are times when I tease my Queen on doing another trip to the past, just to converse with Solomon, who had a grasp of things most mortals just simply do not. But I deviate from my purpose. I return now to finish the tale that I hve begun, at least for my part. The book that Sarah Williams will pick up this as that moment comes full circle will be much different. I left you last at my dissapearance from the crowd, broken and disgusted with the whole of humanity. And I'm accused of being cruel? Never at my worse have I ever commited such horrible crimes as had Henry with the death of Sir Thomas More and Cardinal Fischer! I appaeared a half block from Catalina's final home on this plane. I had no more buisness here. I simply wanted to save my bride and get the hell out! I made my way on foot from there as fast as I could. I had to get there before it was to late! It was not lost on me, how urgent this moment was, how fast my deatest was fading! "If I loose her, God help that bastard of a king, for he will beg for death, and it will never come!" these were my thoughts as I now was at a dead run, only feeling slight relief when the gate was in full view.

I must of been a sight, for the servants backed away from me fearfully as I came forward. "My good sirs, I know my appearance is not kind right now. That was not my choosing. I have an urgent message to the Princess Dowager (how those words stuck in my throat!) From his Majesty, and on my way I was thrown from my horse. I am Lord Valois of Burgundy, please let me in!" I said, thinking fast. "You'll perhaps fool the women sir, but not me. No man of noble birth would wear such rags! Leave or else! A male voice shoulted down to me from the walls. If it would please you, I could prove myself by sending up my signet ring, but lets be quick about it, there's not much time!" I said back. I was getting irritated and my anxiety was rising higher and higher by the second. Laughter was heard from the other side. "OH my, your signet you say! Be gone, we have no time for you!" he was interupted by a female voice, one I recongnized.

"Fools! Will you deny her Majesty her only friend in her last hour? Come fast my Lord, she doesn't have long. I'll let you in." said Catalina's faithful and most loving servant Elizabeth. The doors opened soon after, and I saw here there, blonde hair dishevelled with tears rolling down her eyes. "Make haste, her last rites have already been given, and her final letter to the king has just been sent off." she said. She grabbed my arm and led me through that barrent place at a incredible pace for one such as she. The only room which was filled with light was quickly before us, and Elizabeth ushered to the door and started to leave. "No child, come in with me. It is for you to join your lady in this last mortal journey, if you will." I said gently. "If I will? Where will I go but with her whom I love beyond all others! I had no intentions of allowing her to die alone!" she snapped, out of stress and pain. "K know this, but do not fear for her, for while I am here, she shall not die. Not now, not EVER!

She is the Once and Future Queen, and wherever she will go, so shall you. That is your only wish, is it not?" I asked, my long kept facade fading slowly. My fae features came forward, for all that small room to see. "How did you know that? What is going on? What are you, really?" she fired the questions at me rapidly. I sighed in fustration. "We don't have time for this! If you would save your Queen, you will wait for your answers". And with that cold comfort I brushed past her into the room. I quickly brushed aside the curtains around the four poster bed. "She lost her speech not long ago now, my Lord. What do you intend to do? What can you do?" she spoke again. "Nothing here." I answred, speaking as much to myself as to her. I knelt by the bed, my eyes only for Catalina, who's illness couldn't even steal from her that fire, that blazing beauty. Even as she writhed suddenly in pain.

"I know you can still hear me, precious. It is time. Cardinal Fischer and Sir Thomas More have gone to receive their rewards, that no man can ever take from them. But I need you to act now, I must have your consent! We don't have much time!" It broke me, watching her struggle, every breath an agony. I built up the power needed, feeling the familiar knot of power in my gut. I pulled on the enery all around us. She moaned loud enough to hurt Elizabeth's ears and her body began to convulse violently as she coughed up blood up onto the sheet. "Catalina!" I screamed in fear. "Please! My Lady, I can't loose you! Not again! Please! Give me your consent! Before it's to late!" hot tears were spilling down my cheeks. Never in all my long life had I ever felt more desperate. With what appeared to be the very last of her strength she turned and pinned her gaze on mind and a trembling hand grabbed mine. The magic read her intent. It was enough! "Grab my other hand Elizabeth, NOW!" I commanded, having no time for questions as I put my left hand out towards her who grabbed it with a strength I was not expecting.

"Winds that guard and keep Us, take us home! Decisions made, mortals who will change, hear the command of your Sorveign, take us to the Labyrinth and off this plane!" I commanded, light exploding around us and engulfing us. My disguise was now entirely gone. Back was the wild hair, my own clothing, the height no mortal could ever reach. ON came the whirl wind and around and around we spun till greeted by a familiar, beautiful sight, the outside walls of the Labyrinth! Imediately my thoughts went to Catalina and I turned and pulled her into my arms. I sighed with relief when I felt the power of this place already working in her, regulating her breaths. A look of utter shock was on Elizabeth's face as she watched her. "What are you supposed to be? An anger, a demon?" she asked. "When the time is right, which shall be soon, I shall tell you, but first we must tend to her. She is not entirely out of the woods yet. I must gather strength to finish her transformation." I answered.

"Transformation?" she asked. "Have you not guessed? This is a place of magic and is for those of magic. She will transform into fae kind, as will you. You and she shall no longer be mortal. Now I have to call my servants, to get her to a bed, and make her ready." I said. Turning my thoughts from her, still worried about my Queen, I sent out a psychic blast. "Sir Dydimus, I need you NOW! Bring the healers and a stretcher." Not long after a yelp came out of the girl, alerting me to the fox's presence. I imagine it was not a sight she was expecting, a talking animal in armour! "The Gods save us! It's the Infanta!" he exclaimed. "Yes, get her to some chambers, quickly as you can! Keep her as best you may till I gather enough from the land to heal and transform her and her servant" I said ti him urgently. The goblins came up with a stretcher, several small hands hoisting Catalina from me and onto it. I caught her raised eyebrow as they passed me and then left with a crack.

I needed to walk, to absorb the magic of my home to do what needed to be done. It was going to take a lot of power to change both of these mortals at the same time. Even now I don't know what possessed me to take Elizabeth, perhaps it was her utter devotion to Catalina, which warmed my heart from the very start of things. I was brought out of my thoughts by said lady, who spoke in a authroative tone I had never heard her use before. "Explain, NOW! Where are we? What are you? How do you REALLY know my lady?" she demanded. "Very well. Certainly you have guessed that I am of fae kind, as soon you will be, My mother is Queen Morrigan, head of us all and keeper of the plane of Magic. This place is my realm, and I am it's guardian. I knew the Queen when she was still the Infanta of Spain. Before she left Spain for England she began to read a book, a book laced with magic, that told the story of this place.

Before the boats could set sail to take her to England, her sister stole something of hers and caused Catalina to chase her. IN haste she made a wish, a call that I can never ignore, a duty I nust always preform. With the words I wish for the goblins to come take you away right now I came to claim her sister. She had tow choices. She could allow me to keep her sister, and in return be granted whatever desire was closest to her heart, or run the Labyrinth, and if sh could beat it in 13 hours, receive back her sister and return with her back to the boats. I need not tell you what she chose, nor how against all the ods and everything I could muster to throw at her, she beat it. But something else happened too, as she ran." She interrupted me. "You fell for her. You couldn't help it. Because she is beautiful and strong and fiery. None can fail to do so, who are of true heart." she said. I laughed softly.

"Yes, I fell madly and deeply and desperately for her. I offered her th eplace she now will at last take. She refused before, even though that love had been shared, because she believed God was calling her to be the Queen of England. After all her suffering at the hands of that bastard of a king, God is finally allowing her to come hime! And no one shall ever treat her with such disrespect again!" I said, many emotions flowing through me all at the same time. "I wish him dead. I know I shouldn't, he is my King, but I wish him dead for what he did to her. TO his realm! Sir Thomas and the Cardinal! Both were far better men then he could ever be! As for the Whore, I have no words for her." She shook with uncontrollable rage. "I know. Take hear, for I won't let the deaths of those good men to go unpunished. He shall reap what he has sewn. And it is his daughter, the one who he will cast aside, that will be remembered as the greatest of all monarchs, not he." I said in comfort.

"Why did you allow me this? I am no Queen, I am just a servant, doing what is right. Loving my Queen and serving her and God as best I might." She asked softly. Both of us took no notice just then at the sights we were passing by. "Because of your love for her. When all others failed, took short cuts, became spies or made excuses, you alone remained steadfast. When the Whore abused both you and her, when your income was taken from you, yet you remained. Knowing that it could, in time mean your death. You sacrificed everything: love, money, a home, a family. Everything to do what you knew was right, because you loved her mor than yourself. Such loyaly deserves reward. You are a rare woman, Elizabeth. And all that you sacrificed will be returned to you. You will have a home here, and you may serve your mistress for as long as you desire." I answered. "Forever is my desire. She is the mother I never had. A saint in the middle of a bode of sinners." she said reverently. I simply smiled.

The girl knew Catalina and didn't. She idolized her, but missed her fire, the passion that could burn all within her line of sight, from whom no man with any real taste could be safe. Once her eyes lit on you, never were you free of them again. They ook hold, and you are a goner, as they say now. As we continued to walk we approached the center of the Labyrinth and were now at the gates of my castle, which I had long missed. I called for Hoggle. He came quickly, almost tripping over himself. "I will call for you in just a little while. Till then, my servant shall lead you to what will become your very own chambers." I said to Elizabeth softly. To Hoggle, who was a little too dim-witted, I said it again. "Take the Lady Elizabeth to one of the guest quarters that is close to the Infanta." I commanded. As usual, he tripped once more, to comply. She soon followed and I was alone, truly so for the first time in quite a while. I reached for my power.

"Mother Morrigan, a bride I now claim. For this realm finally a Lady worthy. Hear me now and grant me my power. Release all restrictions, for a mortal a immortal I must make. Let me do as must be done. By the will of the One, as it is willed, so it shalt be!" even before it finished I felt all the restrictions lift, my magic could now bend reality itself for a breif time period. I gave a breif thanks to my mother and left in a hurry. I used my power to feel for Catalina's signature, and sighed with relief when I felt it much stronger than before. It did not take me long to find her, awake and quite alert, with a small smirk on her face that I had missed dearly. I matched it with one of my own. "Welcome back to life, my Catalina" I said. "Yes a second life. One I almost lost due to my own foolishness. But you always had such a knack for timing!" she said teasingly. I sat on the bed, took her hand. "You are no long of that place. Things however are not yet complete.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Labyrinth or the Tudors. Alright folks at last, here is the final chapter of our tale. Forgive me for it being so long in coming. I had a conference to go to, then some work with my Autism groups, and now a conference I am going to be going to on Thursday this week. I am hoping to also have the new chapter up for my other story, for any Lestat lovers out there, for my story Forsaken. Anyways, on with our tale!

Chapter Nine (Part One): To Gather Stones Together

Jareth

A mortal can only remain so long here, as you know. And you are not yet out of the woods. I must now finish what I have started. I need the final consent. You must say the words, beloved." I said, now serious, and certain I was wearing my hear on my sleeve. "Then let us finish this." she replied, giving my hand a squeeze, trying to reassure me. "But are you certain of this..." she laughed. "If I had more strength, I would slap you!" she said. "Very well. Catalina, Infanta of Spain, daughter of Isabella of Castille and Ferdinand of Aragon, once Queen of England, will you swear to both love and fear me always?" I asked, near tears, several emotions rushing me at once. I was filled with an ancient power that reached beyond my own. The room was several times brighter than before. "I Catalina, Infanta of Spain, daughter of Queen Isabella of Castille and King Ferdinand of Aragon, once Queen of England, do so swear to love thee, oh Goblin King, above all others, and fear thee as I do God and the Saints, not in where I am afraid, but in awe of you." she answered.

A white fire started to engulf me, spreading through every limb, boiling my very blood, flowing from me to her and out to find her servant. "And will you, Infanta, marry said Goblin King, join the ranks of the immortal fae, forsaking the mortal realms excpet in performing your duty to this realm, and do you accept the burden that will come?" I asked. "So it shall be, that Catalina, once Queen Katherine, sorveign of England, relinquish that title and takes on that of Catalina, the Goblin Queen, and with that title, I accept that burden, and forsake the mortal realm except in the performance of my duty." she finished, and this was followed by an explosion of white flame that sent searing pain through me and blinded me. I felt as though I was burning alive. I could hear the screams of bboth her and Elizabeth. Light now shot from her eyes, finger tips, her feet. It seemed to go on forever yet also so very brief.

When things began to clear, I gathered my wits and gazed upon her. All the years of toil, of sadness and bitterness were gone. All signs of age disappeared, the only telling of that shone from her eyes. And her eyes were now electric, bright as mine. Thought it did not shine as mine did, her skin looked fashioned by the light of the silver moon, like pearl. Her long dark ebony hair now shown like onyx, and she looked like the girl she had once been when she first entered this realm, yet the years of wisdom heightened that beauty, gave her a refinement and a knowledge about her and a gentleness that only can be brought with time. She was a vision of the best of both times. And I couldn't stop staring. "Jareth dear, I know it's a change but..." I snapped out of my thoughts. For a moment I had forgotten Elizabeth! "Welcome home, Catalina of the Fae. I have a gift for you" as if called, in walked Elizabeth, who was now a vision as well!

Pale yet still with a rosy tinge to her she was. Her blonde hair now glinting several different colors when she turned, like a yellow crystal. Her blue eyes were now an icy color, more white than blue. She was a bit taller as well. "My dear sweet Elizabeth! Oh come here child!" she exclaimed exictedly. I quickly got up, letting the younger girl rush into the arms of her mistress. Tears streamed down her face. "You are alive! And so beautiful! My Lady! Oh thank you, thank you God! Mother Mary thank you!" she sobbed. "No more misery, no more pain! It's like heaven, isn't it?" she asked. Catalina' brushed the young girl's hair with her hand. "Not unlike, no. But why don't you go, just now. I am to be married, and I would like some time with my betrothed. It has been a while since we were here last, after all."

Elizabeth looked up, embarrassed. "Oh yes, of course! I have plans for my chambers to see to." she turned to me and got up and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Do I have permission to decorate as I please? She asked. I laughed. "You can do as your heart commands. But go quickly." I couldn't help but be a little irritated. I should have waited so I could have my beloved to myself. I heard a low, velvet chuckle come from Catalina. "You best go, Jareth is rather un paitent. She said. Elizabeth blushed and ran our with a bounce in her step. "I haven't seen that bounce in a while, I am glad to see it again." she remarked, as the girl left. "I imagine, but there is time to watch for that. After all, forever is now as much yours as it is mine. But still I've waited a long time for this moment." It was then, as I gazed at her, that desire took me. Here she was, the one I longed for all this time.

And she was beautiful, an angel in a white chemise they dressed her in, her hair loose, her velvet voice seducing without trying to. Henry was a damn fool! And she was in my home, alone, with me. I couldn't hold back for much longer. Something predatory awoke in me, and instead of being scared, as I thought she would be, she smiled, her eyes lighting up all the more. I moved towards her again, sitting on the edge of the bed. I turned away from her only breifly, slamming the door shut and locking it with a flick of my wrist. "How long have you been dying to do that again my Lord?" she asked teasingly. Her very closeness and the heat that came from her was driving me nearly out of my mind! I gave her a slow smirk, and felt my gaze rake over her without shame. "You have no idea!" I said. My thoughts turned again against my will to how much I wanted to use that power to save those two good men, and I was lost in a deep sadness that even now I can't shake, after all this time.

"I wish I could have celebrated a mass for them, I would have took their place if I could have..." I stopped her, even the mere thought of that sent chills down me. I put a gloved finger to her lips. "Never say that! I almost lost you! We will honor them here, both of them. They will live on. The Powers look after them, and they shall look after us, and we, to honor them, shall look afer England as best we may, from a far." I said, emotion again getting the best of me. She nodded then smiled. She kissed me far to briefly for my liking. "It is strange for me, to be like this, in this moment, after so long. Almost as though the years between this time and that never were, and I came here just as virginal as when I left." she spoke quietly, for the first time the fear showed, thought it was not much. "And what would you say if I told you that you are? You never belonged to him, Catalina. From the minute you spoke the words that first brought to this place, you became mine.

You were always mine, you never belonged to any other." I couldn't hid the possesiveness, the utter hatred of Henry that came out of me, or my desire which kick back in full gear again to take her, take her for all the times I hadn't been able to. It was difficult to reign myself, to make myself remember it had been a long time for her. I reached for her, pulling her to me then using a right hand to slowly race her face with a fore finger. "Do you know how long of how often I have dreamed of this, Infanta? To be able to touch you, to worship every inch of you, as you should be worshiped?" I asked. I watched a slow blush that rose in her, one that rose more from mirrored desire than embarrassment. One could say that in her own way, her gaze was as predatory as mine! My hand began to rail down her swan's neck, causing her breath to hitch, her heart beat to increase. I was in over my head and I didn't care! "I know it has been long dearest. I swear to you, just this once, I'll be gentle. I would never harm you." I said, my voice husky.

I could hold back no longer. I gently grasped the back of her neck and kissed her. Very gently at fist, pulling back and looking into those beautiful eyes which now filled with tears. I wiped them with a gloved hand. It was she then that pulled me in and both of us became more insistent. I won't go into any more detail. My Queen informs me that as this is a tale that will be read by children, I should not go into any more detail than that, no matter how much I really, REALLY want to! It was a long night of touching, holding, and making love to one another over and over. I was entranced by her and it was difficult keeping my hands to myself, I confess. Finally however, we were both to exhausted to continue, and I began to drift to sleep. Yet I was concerned for she was still awake. I brushed back the hair from her and whispered in her ear from behind. "Sleep precious, tomorrow is long, and we have much to do."

"What will become of my child, Jareth? What will become of my Mary, the pearl of my world? Will she be strong? Will she survive the Whore and that wretched family? Will they break her?" she stared to remble a little. I recalled the Princess, beautiful Mary, the very image of her mother. I knew I would be watching for her keeping an eye on her as best I may. "In time dear one, you will have the Sight, even as I do. I will only tell you so much. Do not fear for her death. She will outlast and outlive the Whore. One day, she will be Queen, it is for her now to decide how history will remember her. She must learn to keep a balance between mercy and serverity, or loose everything, even the love of the people." I answered, guarded. I wanted to change things for Mary, but it was not my place to do that. "You know more than you speak." she replied. "Yes, but will say no more. We can no longer affect that world, Catalina. Mary must make her own choices, as best she may. Our duty lies here. I ahve done my best for the Princess. Now we must live our lives here." I answered.

I skip forward now, much to my Queen's annoyance. After all, weddings are more a female thing. Five years after our wedding and her coranation, Catalina gave birth to the son that Henry could never give her, proving once and for all that it was always him not her. We named him Bishop, for the late Cardinal who was known far longer by that title, and the fact that it sounded better to me than John. Bishop inherited my white blonde hair and her green-blue eyes. Then came Thomas, with dark hair and miss matched eyes like mine when I returned to my true form. Ferdinand then came, his eyes also like mine and his hair dark. Juana, our first daugher came with white blonde hair and my eyes, Elizabeth the same. All of them are beautiful, all have great intelligence, and quick tempers.

Her lady in waiting, Elizabeth, much to her own surprise, fell for one of my brothers, Lord Andeleas, who remained by her side and moved himself to my realm to be close to her. I gave them lands in a highly forrested area, much to Elizabeth's delight, as a gift. They have given us a niece, golden haired Merridan. And now we must come to the darker end of our tale. For we did inedeed watch over Princess Mary. And witnessed her triumph when she became Queen. And Catalina watched in dispare as her daughter turned from gentle lady to a maddened tryrant. So many she burn at the stake! Her behavior towards Elizabeth she did not condone or understand. So what if she was Anne Boelyn's daughter? She wasn't Anne herself! It hurt her to her very core, and there is a sadness in her now that will never leave. A gult in her that she should not feel.

Yet she took Elizabeth under her wing without the fire headed girl ever knowing. She who became one of the greastest rulers of all time. She loved her, and she still smiles when people speak in reverence of the great Gloriana. She says our next daugter shall bear that name. How strange she took so much to the daughter of the one who caused her such pain. Perhaps it is because Elizabeth Turdor reminded her so very much of her self, once. And now we come to the end of our tale. Catalina now knows everything, all about Sarah, and how by chance, we were given a second chance. And for that, I will never hate Sarah Williams. She gave me the greatest gift a person could give, even if she had not meant to. And so here we are at the end of this book to mark the 150th of Catalina the Goblin Queen sharing with me the rule of this place, and I couldn't be more happy.

THE END

This was really fun to write. I love how it ended. I know many won't like me having not put in details about the coronation and the wedding, but this was a long chapter to write, and I wanted to bring things to a close without giving you all a twenty pager. I hope you all have enjoyed this tale as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have come to adore this couple, as random as they may seem, and hope that perhaps someone will also take them up and spin their own wonderful tale. If that should come to be, be sure I'll be glad to come and comment! Farewell, and don't be shy! There are other tales that are waiting to be enjoyed!


End file.
